Within the Eye of the Broken WEB
by Jamzee Strider
Summary: This story is mainly about Karkat, Sollux and Tavros trying to survive the sexual abuse their forced to live in. Trolls a lot of rape and breaking of character pride, I'm sorry. yaoi, guyxguy; don't like don't read read and review!
1. CHAPTER 1 Karkat Vantas: Broken

**Okay! So I FINALLY edited the first chapter the way I wanted to! I hope you guys like it! Please enjoy dudes!**

**WARNING: Rape!**

**yEAH...}:)**

:o(Chapter 1)o:

Karkat sat against the wall pulling individual strands of his midnight hair and watching it curiously as it shifted colors beneath the light. He could be watching romcoms, chatting on trollian or sleeping but he was tired of the same routine. He licks his lips as he realizes how dry they had become. His phone buzzes and he pulls it out slowly sliding it open.

"Sup bro, can I come over?"

Karkat sighs tiredly, there was nothing better to do so he decided it would be fine. Half an hour later Gamzee knocked on his door, Karkat lifted his phone and sent Gamzee a message with only two words: _It's open_. In a few minutes the sound of heavy dragged footsteps reached his ears, he heaves a sigh as his door opens. Gamzee enters, his hair was messy and his eyes swollen and red as if he'd been crying all day, it seemed as if he'd lazily pulled on his clothing and he had on no shoes. He smiles uneasily and moves forward closer to Karkat.

"Look...there's something I gotta tell you..."

Gamzee says running a hand tiredly through his hair, Karkat nods wanting him to just get it out already. Gamzee blinks and again it seemed as if he were about to break down crying.

"I thought about this all last night, I tried to sleep on it or what ever but...I couldn't. I kept thinking about it...I kept thinking about you...you...and me..."

Karkat stares confused yet with a sure idea of what was going on. Gamzee begins to pull at his hair every now and then yanking out a couple strands. Karkat shakes his head.

"Go eat some pies and stop hurting yourself."

Karkat orders pushing against the purple bloods chest as he got closer and closer to him. Gamzee presses his lips to Karkats in which the younger troll pushes him off.

"Gamzee! What the fuck?"

Karkat growls. Gamzee shakes his head in irratation.

"Karbro, why won't you let me kiss you?"

Gamzee questions taking Karkats wrist into his hand. Karkat silently screams in pain as Gamzee squeeses his wrist with feirce strength. The grin on his face growing slowly by every painful look Karkat gave him. In little than no time at all Karkat was thrown to the ground. Karkat stiffens as the older boy slowly draggs his hands down to the waist band of his gray jeans. Makaras breath grew heavier as he slowly unfasened Karkats jeans.

"W-what are you-"

Gamzee cuts him off with a forceful kiss, soon his long purple tongue invaded Karkats mouth. The younger troll pushes against Gamzees chest trying to free himself from the sudden attack. Gamzee, seeing how Karkat was distracted by such unimportant obtrusions came at him with greater.

"Stop!"

Karkat screams finally pulling away from the kiss as Gamzee slips his hand down the front of Karkats pants and pulled his cock out. He quickly takes Karkats member into his mouth, his tongue eagerly licking at the head, down the length and at the underside.

"Gamzee!"

Karkat groans trying to pull Gamzees head back as he locked his fingers around clumps of feather like hair. Gamzee lets a hot moan slip from his precum covered lips and an ice like chill runs up the younger boys spine.

"Stop! Gam- Gamzee!"

The purple blood sucks harder as the dick in his mouth becomes like a rock in his mouth. A long, heavy moan leaves Karkats lips as he shoots his seed into Gamzees mouth.

"Fuck...Gamzee..."

Gamzee swallows the red fluid dripping down his throat, Karkat began to put himself up when Gamzee grabbed at his hip again. Karkat goes wide eyed as he's roughly pulled onto his knees.

"Let go of me you fuck a-"

Karkats head is snapped to the side by a rough slap across his face, he wipes away a trail of red blood that dripped down his chin.

"Get off of me!"

"No. Shut up karbro."

Gamzees eyes were squeezed shut as he huffed in anger.

"Don't make me hurt you okay?"

Gamzee whimpers running a hand down Karkats face. Gamzee pins the boy against the wall and forces his face up to look him in the eye.

"We're going to do this and you're going to play along okay bro?"

Gamzee growls, in less than a second his lips were against Karkats. Karkat struggles beneath the high blood as he tore the boys shirt from his chest, it falls weightlessly to the ground in only shreds. Gamzee drags his hand across Karkats chest leaving deep red lines behind his nails. Karkat groans in pain before Gamzee wrapps his lips around one of his red nipples.

"Stop it you fuck ass! Get off of me!"

Karkat growls as Gamzee swirls his long saliva coated tongue around the tip. Karkat flushes a bright red as his hand is forced down the front of Gamzees pants and made to stroke the giant throbbing limb, he shakes his head as the high blood gently bucks into his hand.

"Shut up. Let me enjoy this Karbro."

Gamzee growls into Karkats ear, he quickly discards the younger troll of his pants and boxers and pulls him onto his waist. Karkat struggles again, thrashing around wildly in his arms. Angered by this Gamzee fights back until finally gripping his arms tightly and forcing them above his head.

"Don't fight me Karkat."

Gamzee whispers, his voice sounding firm.

"Suck."

Gamzee commands placing two fingers into his mouth, Karkat tries to fight him off again but Gamzee reluctantly forces his hands above his head with his free one.

"Suck."

Gamzee growls shoving his fingers deeper, Karkat closes his lips around the flesh and lets his tongue swirl around.

"Don't scream mutherfucker!"

Gamzee warns with a jokeful smile over his lips as he plucks his fingers from Karkats mouth. Gamzee parts the younger trolls legs and slowly slides his fingers in, inch by inch.

"You ass hole...get off..."

Karkat growls attempting to hold the tears building in his eyes. He tries to squeeze his knees shut but Gamzee opens them wider making his hip bones pop. He groans in pain and lets them drift closer a bit so the pain wouldn't remain, Gamzee scissors his fingers inside the red blood and thrusts them. He quickly adds another finger pushing harder and deeper, his nails scratching Karkats walls.

"G-Gamzee..."

Karkat groans as the older troll forces another finger into the tight space. Karkat moans in unwanted pleasure as Gamzee quickens his pace, though he didn't want it he couldn't hide the fact from himself that he loved the feelings running through his body at every small action Gamzee made. The high blood lowers his face to Karkats and drips his tongue onto his nose slowly running it down the side up his cheek bone over his shut eye then down the same trail to the tightly clenched lips.

"I want you so bad bro."

Gamzee moans and moves his hips closer to the youths butt. A bead of sweat rolls down the side of Karkats face as he feels the head of the cock against his body. Karkat cringes as Gamzee pushes in, chills of pleasure running through his body as his cock is introduced to the pleasure of meeting Karkats insides.

"You expect me to love...an ass hole like you?"

Karkat growls as Gamzee pushes in further. Gamzee glares.

"SHUT UP!"

Gamzee screams. Karkat can't help but let the tears drip as Gamzee rams into him, causing him to scream in both fear and pain. Gamzee pulls Karkats legs higher onto his lap and thrusts deeper and with more force. The lowbloods eye brows furrow and show the pain he wouldn't word, his fingers digging into the side of Gamzee hand by every pounding thrust.

"ASS HOLE! YOU FUCK ASS! I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE!"

Karkat screams after Gamzee bends Karkats legs closer to his chest and rams deeper into him.

~O~

Sollux sunk further in the grass as he watched Eridan and Tavros. Eridan was speaking in his strange voice and Tavros in his squeaky one.

"Uh,,...well...Gamzee and I...are just,,,,friends..."

"Then explain wwhy you're alwways starring at him with that stupid fucking stare."

Sollux rolls his eyes, how stupid of Eridan.

"I'm uh...telling you...uh...how it is..."

Tavros answers, Eridan rolls his eyes.

"Wwhat evver!"

Then he walked away. Sollux slowly stands and jogs over to Tavros who was blushing a bright orange. The troll looks up at Sollux and insantly begins to roll away.

"Wait, Tavros!"

Sollux grabs the handles and pulls him back.

"Uh,,,,oh...hey Sollux..."

Sollux turns him to face him, the brown blooded troll sinking into the plastic chair.

"I'm going to go see Karkat...you wanna come along?"

Tavros shakes his head and Sollux rolls his eyes turning the wheel chair around anyways.

"uh,,,,but I have things I have to do!"

~O~

Gamzee held Karkat in his arms slowly rocking him back and forth whispering in his ear that it'd be okay while the younger troll pushed desperately at his chest and screamed for him to get out. The sound of a door slamming shut is heard down stairs and Gamzee quickly lets go. He hurries out of the room and through a hallway. Gamzee shakes his head and opens the door, before him were Sollux and Tavros. He quickly moved forth and picked Tavros out of the chair and stomped down the stairs. Sollux frowned but turned back to the door and passed through it listening to the wailing was frightening and he began to understand why Gamzee had taken away the innocent Tavros before Karkats spiteful words reached his ears.

"Kk?"

The wailing dies out and Sollux freezes hearing the loud clanking of an empty wheel chair slowly rolling down twisted stairs. He gulps loudly then begins his short walk to the door down the hallway.

"Kk?"

Sollux opens the door and stares in shock at the boy struggling to get to his feet. Sollux quickly moved to his side and pulled him up, the nude boy clung to him in pain.

"Kk, what happened?"

The shaky boy only pulls sollux into a vice grip hug and buries his head in the nook of his shoulder before one final sharp intake of breath to stop his sobs.

"Kk..."

Karkat buries his face deeper and cuffs his hands tighter around the fabric covering Sollux.

"I'm gonna find out anyway so you might as well tell me."

Sollux pries Karkat off of him and forces him to meet his gaze. Karkat averts the piercing stare that seeps through the blue and red shades. Karkat shakes his head, his puffy red-rimmed eyes fall on Solluxs mix matched shoes.

"Kk-"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Karkat screams into the back of his hand after shifting his wieght and wincing at the sudden pain between his bruised legs. Sollux grips the younger trolls bicep and steadies him, his heart skipped a few beats as Karkat threw a quick painful glance. Seeing his best friend in the condition he was currently in was overwhelmingly tormenting, He'd known Karkat for far to long to not worry. Sollux wraps his arms around Karkats shoulders and forces the younger trolls head against his chest.

"It was Gamzee wasn't it?"

Karkat begins to shake again and soon Sollux could feel the tears seeping through his shirt and wetting his skin. He felt like his heart had suddenly sunk as his ears caught the quiet sound of Karkats cries.

"The stupid fuckass...he wouldn't fucking stop..."

Karkats grip loosens and he pulls his face away from Solluxs chest yet his eyes never meet the yellow-blooded trolls. Karkat was still in his long sleeved shirt but everything below had been discarded, his legs held all shades of red bruises high and low and Gamzees bodily fluids.

"That fuckass..."

The boy pulls back against Solluxs chest and this time he doesn't bother to hide his cries. Sollux ran a hand through Karkats messy black hair and steadied the boy as he began to loose his balance.

"I-I can't believe it..."

Sollux looked around the room and spotted his grey pants and black boxers on opposite ends of the room, light purple fluids were mixed into deep red blood on the ground. Sollux sucks in a silent breath of air to stop the sob in his throat, he turns his gaze back to the mumbling boy in his arms.

"Come on."

Karkat looks up confused. Sollux points to the bathroom and gulps.

"We need to get that stuff off of you."

Karkat shakes his head fearfully.

"I'll do it on my own get out!"

Sollux was about to protest but decided not to, Karkat had just been raped by some one he saw as a friend and now another friend wanted to help him take a shower? Sollux nods and steps back allowing Karkat to pull away from him.

"Nghh!"

Karkat stops soon after turning and cuffs his lower spine, his legs begin to tremble. Sollux takes a few steps forward and slowly wraps his fingers around Karkats bicep.

"I'll help you."

"g-go away..."

Karkat whimpers, he seemed too tired to want to yell or fight, so Sollux wrapped his arm around his shoulders and lifted the boy into his arms with extreme caution.

"Sollux-"

"I'm just gonna take you in there."

Sollux whispers stepping over a small puddle of fluids, Karkat stares at him for a second then buries his face into his chest sobbing. Sollux lays him down inside the tub and helps him remove the black long sleeved shirt then stands and turns on the faucet letting the water flood around the young troll. Sollux looks down at his friend and sighs depressingly. Karkats eyes were shut, his hands sliding off his stomach ever so slowly and his legs squeezed shut. Sollux ran a hand through his hair and knelt down beside Karkat grabbing a rag off the counter to his other side.

"Go away..."

Karkat whispers as Sollux soaks the rag then brings it up to his chest. Karkat stares at Sollux who nervously dodges his glance and guides the rag to his collarbone.

"Sollux..."

"Y-yeah?"

Sollux leans further across Karkat to reach his right arm, Karkat grabs his hand holding him in place and leans up placing his lips to Solluxs. The red and blue eyed troll backs away suddenly. Karkat sinks back against the tub and blushes.

"Kk?"

"I'm sorry...I just...I like you..."

Sollux stares quietly, his hand still beneath Karkats. Sollux looks down at his other hand in an attempt to think things through.

"I'm sorry..."

Karkat whispers letting Solluxs hand go, the older troll clears his throat. Sollux continues his job with the rag and Karkat tries to loosen up a bit. Sollux was shaking now because he was in love with Karkat but he couldn't let his emotions get in the way of taking care of him, he'd tell him later.

**So I'm going to upload chapter two...and maybe three...uhm...chapter 2's kinda stupid...(my opinion but the others are really good)**


	2. Chapter 2: Misfortune

**Okay, so Sollux doesn't have control of his powers in this story! He's kinda like Cyclops from x-men! :o) Any who and Equius is pretty out of character! I hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE. WE CAAAAN!**

:o(Chapter 2)o:

:o(Two Weeks Later)o:

Sollux wrapped his arm carefully around Karkats shoulder and kissed his cheek softly, the audio of the romcom on his computer sounding loudly from the new speakers he had bought. Karkat curls into the seventeen year old trolls arms with his grey eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Want something to snack on?"

Sollux asks looking down at Karkat, who shakes his head while his eyes remain on the tv. Sollux grins and runs a hand through the younger trolls hair until reaching the tip and pinching it between his thumb and index finger.

"Do you...um...feel better since...the accident?"

Karkat stiffens then nods looking up at Sollux.

"I'm...healing...if you know what I mean.."

Sollux nods and lays back on the bed, Karkat sits up and straddles the older troll.

"Are...you a...v-virgin?"

Sollux flushes a bright yellow and looks down at Karkat. The red blooded troll was fingering the waist band of Solluxs jeans.

"W-why?"

Sollux blushes more as Karkat slowly leans down, his arms outstretched to either side of Solluxs face.

"I was just wondering...if...well...we could...you know..."

Sollux wraps his shaky arms around Karkats back and pulls him into a wet kiss.

"Are...you sure you can handle it?"

Sollux whispers into his ear, Karkat nods.

"We've only been together for two weeks..."

Sollux whispers nervously as Karkat slithers his hand down to the older trolls hip.

"But we've known each other since we were grubs..."

Karkat whispers more sensual causing a chill to run up Solluxs spine. Sollux chuckles nervously as he realizes how hard he'd become.

"If you think you're ready for it...then...okay..."

Sollux whispers then turns the younger troll onto his back quickly stradling him. Karkat looked seductive, innocent with an extremely sexual twist. Sollux lowers his face to Karkats and begins to kiss the youth, soon Karkats mouth opened and Sollux let his two tongues drop in and explore. Quiet yet heavy moans left their lips as their hands fooled with the partners body. Karkat arched his back as Sollux ran his fingers over the clothed erection, his tongue slides out beneath a sharp hot moan that makes Sollux moan in return. The older teen lowers his face to the youth beneath him and touches the tip of his tongue to Karkats slowly sliding it over the surface then slipping it to the under side and inching his face closer until finally their wet lips colide into a sloppy kiss. Sollux grinds his throbbing hard on against Karkats and the younger troll lets out a strangled moan only to glare at Sollux for making him detatch from the kiss.

"You okay?"

Karkat nods, the memories of Gamzee blurry and deep in the back of his mind, only Sollux mattered. Sollux rips off his shirt and pulls Karkats slightly trembling leg onto his hip. Karkat props himself onto his elbows and grabs the hem of his shirt only to have Sollux interupt by digging his fangs into the fabric. Karkat stares wide-eyed at the troll as he slowly slides the fabric up his stomach.

"So...are you a virgin?"

Sollux chuckles but doesn't answer only tugs the shirt over his head and spits it out to one side. His mouth then goes to Karkats nipple, the youth moans loudly as his flesh is surrounded by hot moist walls and smooth fangs lightly peircing his flesh. Solluxs hand slides down to Karkats ass pressing his body closer to his erection. Karkat moans his name thorowing his head back as Sollux begins to grind against him.

"Take it off! Take the rest of the fucking clothes off!"

Karkat growls as the feeling in his gut grew harder like a stone, Sollux slides his hands down to Karkats pants when suddenly a loud knock has him jump. His glasses fly off his face as he swiftly gazes to the side, red and blue shoot out at the computer but he quickly cuts the lights. Karkat sits up beneath the troll.

"Get my glasses."

Karkat nods and slides off the bed, grabs the glasses and slides them over shut eyes.

"There."

Sollux opens his eyes and sighs, his arms wrap around Karkats waist and he pulls him against himself. Karkat smiles and lowers his face to Solluxs ear.

"You should go get the door."

He whispers pressing his lips to Solluxs ear lobe, his tongue sliding over his lips and onto the yellowish grey skin. Sollux buries his face into Karkats neck and begins to suck.

"Fuck the door...I wanna fuck you."

Karkat pulls back and leans over the bed grabbing his shirt and slidding it over his flesh. Sollux chuckles standing.

"When you get back."

Karkat murmurs into his ear as Sollux stops before the door, a smile slithers onto his face and he licks his lips. Karkat looks at the computer and his face turns to worry. The screen was only static and from the speakers boomed the audio of the romcom. Karkat stands and approaches it hoping his movie wasn't damaged when the computer began to give off sparks.

"What the fuck?"

Karkat mumbles taking a step back.

~O~

Sollux opens the door only to be greeted by Aradia, Feferi and Equius. He runs a hand through his messy black hair and steps aside to let them in.

"Hey..."

Feferi raises her hand to wave when suddenly an explosion is heard from above. Sollux looks up at the stairs in confusion, his heart pounding.

"Karkat...you okay up there?"

Aradia passes Feferi and Equius a look of worry and Sollux finds himself becoming more light headed by the seconds that dragged by. Sollux was about to call out again when smoke came out from beneath the door leading to the hallway that held the other rooms. In a flash Sollux was darting up the stairs screaming Karkats name, he swings open the door and is greeted by smoke.

"Karkat?"

Sollux calls out after a couple of coughs, he slams open his bedroom door to find Karkat bent over the bed as if trying hide his face from the explosion. In his back were a couple of giant pieces of metal and many shards of shattered glass. Suddenly Aradia was crouching beside Karkat carefully pulling him into her arms. Karkat lets out a low whimper of pain and soon Sollux and Feferi were on his other side. Equius stood at the door, Karkat was a friend but he was a low blood non the less. He suddenly realizes that everyone was starring at him and he focuses on the sounds around him.

"Hurry!"

Aradia points past him and he stares confused.

"Go get something to pull these out!"

Feferi orders, his gaze falls onto the low blood and he frowns, help him?

"Hurry!"

His head snaps up and his gaze shifts over to the other male holding Karkats arm.

"Hurry up and go get something he's dying!"

Equius quickly leaves with an odious expression plastered over his usual nonchalant face. After almost a complete hour he returns with a small bag of equipment, sollux stands with an angry expression on his face as the high blood enters.

"Finally! He's fucking dying over here and you're back at your fucking hive taking you shitty time and relaxing! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Sollux yells snatching the bag out of Equiuss hand and returning quickly to Feferi.

"It took me a while to find the things...It's a giant lab you can't blame me-"

"Shut the fuck up! I can't believe you, you beat up fucking useless robots all fucking day long but you can't take the fucking time you need to learn how to fucking run like the pathetic muscle beasts you admire so fucking much?"

Sollux screams throwing the empty bag at him, he reluctantly catches it then lets it fall to the ground. He steps over it and approaches Sollux with his arm raised in the air.

"I am not about to take orders from a filthy lowblood like you!"

Equius yells throwing his fist in the lowbloods direction, suddenly Aradia steps in and his fist reluctantly stops.

"What is wrong with you? Leave Sollux alone, he's only trying to protect Karkat, and you shouldn't have taken so long anyways!"

Aradia declares lowering Equiuss hand then she turns to face Sollux and points at Karkat.

"Your problem's over there."

Equius stares in shock as the love of his life takes the side of his adversary. His hands curl into fist and his eyebrows furrow. That low blood would not humiliate him infront of her, he would put him back in his place.

**:o)**


	3. Chapter 3: Missing

**I really love Sollux, so this chapter was pretty damn hard to write! - But uhm...yeah...I hope you guys like this chapter...please enjoy!**

**WARNING: Rape and Abuse.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE. WE CAAAAN!**

:o(Chapter 3)o:

Karkats eyes slowly flutter open, a figure sat before him messing with its hair. Karkat blinks a few times to clear away the blurriness then goes wide eyed as the figure forms clearly into the clown obsessed ninteen year old. The red blooded troll scoots away from him and glares.

"What are you doing here?"

Gamzee shrugs softly.

"Aradia told me to stay while Sollux went to Equiuss place to get the piece of metal you need."

Karkat tilts his head confused then inches further away as Gamzee leans onto the bed.

"Karkat...I'm...sorry...I... I don't know what I was thinking. I never meant to hurt you..."

Karkat turns his gaze to the side, if Gamzee got any closer he'd jump out of bed and run.

"Please...please Karkat forgive me...I promise to you I will never do it again. NEVER."

Gamzee pleads reaching over to grab Karkats hand, Karkat instantly tries to jump to his feet but a sharp pain in his back causes him to stop.

"Karkat...are you okay?"

Gamzee asks pulling Karkat slowly onto his back again, he grabs the younger boys hand and sits back down. Karkat only kept his eyes shut and winced as his back pulsed from the wound, his hand shaking beneath Gamzees fingers.

"You promise you'll never do it again?"

Karkat says through gritted teeth. Gamzee was a good troll, he was overly friendly and funny but when he became sober he was dangerous and uncontrolable. Gamzee quickly nods, a giant smile covering his clown makeup covered face.

"No Gamzee, I mean you gotta seriously mean this shit."

Gamzee stares with an innocent look on his face, he slowly nods and squeezes Karkats hand tighter.

"I promise Karkat...I won't let it happen again...Best Friend?"

"Best Friend."

Karkat confirms suddenly being wrapped into long warm arms.

~O~

Sollux stares blankly at Equius, his focus was on the vision he was recieving. He could only see the large incidious smile on Gamzees face, his eyes were half open with an intense spark of insanity, Karkats voice was in the back.

"Hey, get in."

Equius orders, Sollux blinks coming to.

What the fuck are you doing here?

Sollux enters slowly as his mind plays Karkats words over and over.

"I-I need the back supporter for Karkat."

Sollux stutters remembering the argument he had earlier in the day with Equius. Equius nods and leads him to a flight of stairs leading to what seemed to be a basement. He couldn't help but feel extremely worried for Karkat, but it would be fine because Aradia was with him. Equius opens the door to his giant lab and leads Sollux down an aisle with robots on one side and metal scrap to make them on the other.

"Uh...where is it?"

Sollux asks feeling a bit of tension between the two as Equius passes a look over his shoulder. The blue blooded troll ignores him and continues walking. A few minutes after they reached another door, Sollux sighs as they enter a smaller less lengthy room and quickly reach the door on the opposite wall.

"I need to hurry back to Karkat, could you make this a little quicker?"

Sollux growls crossing his arms, Equius opens the door and stands to the side. A flight of stairs leading into a darkness with only a faint flickering light, Solluxs stomach tightens as he begins to step down.

"About today Sollux..."

Equius says after lacking behind by the door, Sollux looks over his shoulder to show he was paying attention when suddenly Equius touches his hand to the lowbloods face. Sollux topples down the stairs until finally crashing into sharp metal scraps. He coughs a few times then looks up, the stairs no longer held Equius and the room no longer shown light.

"What the fuck was that for? Equius?"

Sollux growls stumbling onto his feet, a sound is heard from behind and when he turns he's roughly pushed to the ground. He gasps for air and clutches his stomach, his eyes squezed shut. Equius manuvers Solluxs hand away from his chest and pins it to the ground with his foot, his immense unordinary strength shattering the bone beneath the greyish yellow flesh.

"Appoligize low blood."

Equius growls pressing slightly harder with his foot, Sollux screams out in pain, yellow sweat dripping down the side of his face.

"What the fuck man! Get off!"

Equius glares and presses harder, a pool of yellow blood flooding around Solluxs wrist.

"Gaaah! Stop! Stop!"

Sollux screams, tears stinging behind his eyes and his body trembling from the unbarable pain.

"Appoligize low blood. I will not let you order me around. Appo-li-gize."

Equius emphasises the last word by slamming his foot down and seperating the younger trolls hand from his wrist.

"AAAAAAgggghhhh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry okay!"

Equius crouches down beside the lowblood and grabs a handful of his hair lifting his head off the ground.

"What does Aradia see in you? You're just a disgusting weak lowblood."

Sollux bites his bottom lip to muffle out the cries of pain but the tears were clear to Equius.

"Weakling."

"She's one of the lowest, she's lower than me damn it!"

Sollux screams punching Equius in the jaw, the other trolls head snaps to the side and angrily he shoves Sollux down.

"I am sick and tired of you. I suppose I'll just have to show you your place."

Equius growls menacingly while grabbing the trolls wrists and dragging him a few feet away from the pile of metal now slightly covered in Solluxs blood. Once they were far enough the older troll straddles the gasping figure beneath him and delicately wraps his fingers around Solluxs throat, as delicately as a normal troll would to simply tickle the flesh. Sollux winces as the stinging against his throat became more fierce like fire slowly increasing it's flames or Gamzees sanity slowly decreasing. With no words needed Equius quickly strips himself of his clothing, the shaking boy beneath him becoming more paniced by every second that passed.

"Stop, what are you doing?"

Sollux growls struggling beneath Equius, his wrist burning in pain as it scraped against the ground while Equius tugged his bruised legs onto his hips. Sollux is at a loss of breath as Equius lays his lips against his own, the skin on his lips detatching and blood slipping onto the older trolls lips. Soon Equiuss tongue slipped past the bleeding lips. Sollux claws at Equiuss back with his good hand, his heart began to pound roughly against his rib cage and he squirmed uncomfortably beneath the muscular troll. The older troll slithers his hand down his chest until reaching his jeans waist band, he hooks his fingers beneath the fabric and tugs shredding it into two halfs. Sollux struggles with more effort but the older troll shoves him back down with little force. Sollux thinks back to when he'd found Karkat, the bruises on his legs wouldn't compare to the bruises Sollux would have, if Equius decided to go easy on him that is.

"Stop Equius, don't do this!"

Equius squeezes Solluxs leg angrily, the youth screams out in pain as a loud snapping is heard.

"Don't tell me what to do low blood. If I were you I'd keep my mouth shut before it got me killed."

Sollux stared at Equius through watery eyes as images of Karkat ran through his mind. He bites his bottom lip and his eyes squeeze shut as Equius forces two fingers into his mouth.

"Suck lowblood."

A second passes by before his tongues wrap around the two fingers, every now and then scrapes against Equiuss nails. Equius rips his fingers out when he's ready, Sollux looks to the side not wanting to see what he'd be forced into. A sharp pain has him jump and his hand cuffs his mouth in a failed attempt to muffle a moan. Equius chuckles and folds his fingers only for a sciccoring action to follow. Sollux grinds his teeth in an attempt to distract himself from the pain. Equius lowers his face to Solluxs inner thigh and begins to suck, his tongue slipping out every few seconds. The younger troll shudders as Equiuss tongue got closer to one of his throbbing cocks and his hand to the other.

"nnngh.."

Sollux grits his teeth fighting to keep the moan inside as Equiuss tongue slithers vertically against the underside of his cock. Another finger is pushed into the tight space and he lets go of the moan, he feels his pride shattering as the older troll laughs loudly. A few more licks had the younger troll bucking uncontrollably at Equiuss face, the blue blooded troll only sits up licking his lips and pulls off his black shades and puts them to the side.

"I want you to see how pleased I am as I disgrace you and shatter your pride lowblood."

Equius pulled himself closer to the trembling boy now gasping and panting as his cocks pulsed for pleasure they most likely wouldn't recieve. Sollux screams into his hand as Equius rammed into him, the giant throbbing cock tearing the first layer of skin off of the youths entrance. Equius pulls out a few inches and looks at Sollux, his deep cerulean eyes beckoning Sollux to react to his sudden choice to procrastinate. Sollux wipes away a tear not caring about the chuckles leaving the older trolls lips.

"How bout we see how long it takes you to cum?"

Sollux flushes an even more intense shade of yellow and only turns his face to the side. Equius grins in satisfaction, some how he had found the best way to brake the low blood. Sollux gasps as Equius rams into him, blood spewing out from the slight gaps between the blue cock and the yellow walls.

"God! Not so fucking hard!"

Sollux screams without a second thought, Equius grabs a handful of hair and forces his lips onto the younger trolls, the youth lets out what seemed to be half a moan and half a scream. He wraps his arm around Equius bare back as he gazes off into the ceiling, the day was damned, his computer exploded, Karkat got hurt, and now Equius was raping him. Sollux goes wide eyed as he remembers why his computer had exploded, through all the panic he'd forgotten about his eyes. Equius continued to thrust into him, his eyes never leaving his victims. He quickly raised his left hand to his face and wrapped his fingers around his glasses but Equiuss fist was faster, soon everything faded to black.

~O~

Equius stared at the unconcious boy on his lap, yellow and blue sweat mixing to together. He looks around then stands, grabbs the troll by his waist and lifts him onto his shoulder. When he was where he needed to be he sat the troll down against a large table then grabbed a square of metal and placed it on the table. He finished a few minutes after then placed the goggle like material over Solluxs eyes and watched pleased as he began to stirr.

"What the-"

Sollux looks around confused, all he could see was black, he reaches up to the object on his face and tries to pull it off but can't, there seemed to be some type of code lock on the back. Sollux grins.

"You go through this much trouble to disgrace a low blood? I'm impressed Equius, you're not as tough as you act."

Equius glares and grabs the lowblood by his shoulder lifting him to his feet, he wraps his arms around Solluxs body and squeezes.

"AAAgh!"

"You talk big shit when you can't even take a little hug."

"Fuck...You."

"Really?"

Equius shoves Sollux to the ground then slowly walks around. Sollux looks around behind the blinding darkness of the metal object, his ears focusing on the sounds around him. Equius grins picking up a hammer off the table lightly tapping the iron against his palm. Once infront of the troll he slides the hammer against Solluxs cheak ever so slowly.

"Should I use this?"

Sollux shuts his eyes behind the metal, tears stinging his eyes, all he wanted was to get back to Karkat and make sure he was okay. He wanted to hug Karkat and tell him everything was going to be okay, that Gamzee wasn't going to touch him again. Equius grabs a hand ful of midnight black hair and pulls the troll onto all fours, he tosses the hammer into the air and nonchalantly catches it. He crouches down behind Sollux and brings his lips to his back delivering butterfly kisses that would most likely bruise down his spine, the yellow blooded troll shivers as Equius licks the soft round flesh.

"Tell me if it hurts...although I really won't give a shit."

He chuckles placing the handle of the hammer against Solluxs entrance.

"Equius what the-"

Sollux stops mid sentence from the pounding feeling in his ass, the length of the handle digging in. Equius pushes it deeper and Sollux begins to scream in pain.

"What? Does it really hurt? We're not even at the good stuff yet."

Sollux cringes, sweat rolling down his face. Equius, angered by the silent whimpers and moans, pulls the handle to the side making the end crash against the lowbloods inner wall. Blood slipped out and dripped down his legs as Equius forced it deeper still holding it to the side.

"You're...so fucked up..."

Sollux whimpers trying to sound strong, so far being strong was just a disaster for him. Equius pulls the hammer out and throws it to the side, he then grabs his cock and forces it into the trembling troll. He slides one of his hands down to one of Solluxs throbbing cocks and slides his fist to the base then to the tip repeating the action to the same pace of the thrusting. Sollux let the tears drip, in his mind he was screaming for the blue blood to stop, to get away. He was telling him that he didn't care that Equius was better than him and he was sorry but he couldn't say it out loud. The yellow blooded troll moans loudly as his seed explodes into Equiuss hand, even the supposed moment of bliss was hell for him. Seconds after Equius was shooting into the whimpering troll.

"Filthy lowblood."

"You're the one...touching me..."

Sollux growls through pants. Equius grins and pulls the troll onto his knees. He could clearly see the red and blue tears that had faded to yellow and he began to laugh.

"You're quiet you know that."

"Don't talk to me like we have a good thing going."

Sollux growls before Equius can pry open his mouth. Sollux throws himself back, his body slipping out of Equiuss grip. He screams in pain as his wrist colides against the stone floor and the vibration of the fall runs through his snapped thigh bone. He turns and begins to crawl away using his good hand and leg, the stinging in his ass too clear. Equius slams his foot against Solluxs bad leg causing him to collapse into a screaming fit.

"Where're you going low blood?"

Sollux struggles onto his elbows and begins to crawl again, Equius glares and stomps down on Solluxs right foot instantly crushing the bone into dust.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Sollux screams, he could feel the adrenaline working through his body and he knew he had to use it. He pushed aside the pain and stumbled onto his good leg quickly hopping to the flight of stairs, behind him Equius only chuckled.

"It's gonna take a lot of effort to get up those stairs."

A yellow bead of sweat drips down his face and he bites his trembling lip to keep the cries of pain inside. In an instant he was grabbing onto the wall as he pulled himself up the steps, his heart raising as both the door and Equius neared him on opposite sides.

"Almost there."

Equius teases from behind the yellow blood. Sollux began to panic, the door was only a step away, Equius only a few more. If he didn't get out alive, he'd never see Karkat again, he'd never get to hold or comfort him again. Sollux let out a cry knowing far to well he wasn't going to make it out of Equiuss hive if he did make it out of his lab. Then Equiuss arm wraps around his shoulder and chest pulling him back. _The door...Karkat_. Sollux thinks weakly as his chest is slowly crushed beneath the strong arm, his breath lacking as he collapsed into Equiuss arms.

~O~

Equius opens the door and hands the metal back supporter to Nepeta, she smiles a bit confused and looks past him.

"Wasn't Sollux supposed to come and get this? Ara- Every-one's worried sick about him..."

Equius smiles, his lip slightly twitching upward into a snare. Nepeta takes a few steps back remembering how the fact that Aradia loving Sollux set him off.

"I'm gonna go take this to Gamzee so he can help Karkat into it!"

"Keep Aradia away from here, I found Sollux a little beat up out side so I'm...repairing him before he awakes."

Nepeta goes wide eyed and nods reluctantly.

"That'd kill her! You're so thoughtful Equius!"

Nepeta sighs hugging the metal and walking away, Equius nonchalantly looks around then shuts the door behind him. In the lab beneath his feet was an Unconcious troll with the shattered bones from his thigh removed and replaced with mechanical bones. He turns to the table beside him and picks up the mechanical hand and foot he had just finished when Nepeta came to recieve the metal back supporter, heaving a heavy sigh he makes his pride engulfed way to the door leading to the lab.


	4. Chapter 4: Escape into your arms

**So, I'm kinda procrastinating on all my other stories...I already have a lot of chapters writen for this one so I think I might as well upload some of them, but not all at once.**

**WARNING: I forgot what exactly is in this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE. WE CAAAAN!**

:o(Chapter 4)o:

Karkat winces in pain as Gamzee cautiously pulls his shirt off, Nepeta starring wide eyed beside them. Gamzee passes the shirt to Karkat and turns to Nepeta grabbing the metal back supporter.

"How do ya...hmmm?"

Nepeta leans past Gamzee and crouches beside Karkat on the bed.

"Equius said the he found Sollux all beat up and stuff so he's 'Re-pair-ring' him. He also told me not to tell Aradia cuz you know how she is about him!"

Karkat goes wide eyed and moves quickly grabbing Nepeta by the shoulder.

"Did he say what happened to him or how badly hurt he was?"

Karkat asks wincing in pain as the wound in his spine pounded unpleasently. Nepeta shakes her head nervously and lifts Karkats arms as Gamzee pulls the straps around the red bloods ribs.

"No Gamzee you're doing it wrong!"

Nepeta interups his process and unstraps the supporter. Karkat looks off into space, his grey eyes lightly flickering shut as sharp pains shot through his back. What happened to Sollux? Was he going to live? Was he even alive when Equius found him?

"you can't tell Aradia about Sollux!"

Nepeta whispers into Karkats ear as Aradia comes in, she reluctantly jumps off the table and skips out.

"Has anyone seen Sollux?"

Aradia asks, it seemed as if there were tears in her eyes.

"Nepeta-"

"tried looking for him but she couldn't find him, he'll show up sooner or later. Trust me."

Karkat interupts the clown lover, to fully shut him up he buries his clown masked face against his chest as he hugs him. Gamzee blushes an intense shade of purple as he remembers the bare chest he had seen only a few minutes ago and two weeks. He licks his lips and pulls away quickly standing and leaving the room. As soon as he leaves the room he throws his hand into his hair and pulls furiously jerking his head side to side.

"Stop thinking like that!"

Gamzee growls to himself, the voices in the back of his head speaking loudly, fighting for power. He instantly darts down the stairs and out the door in search of his hive, as soon as he got a few sopor pies in his mouth he'd calm back down and feel normal again; and he wouldn't be a threat to Karkat.

~O~

Sollux slowly opens his eyes and looks around, the goggles on his eyes had been inproved, the lenses on the front were red and blue to make it easier for him to see. He sits up slowly using all the strength in his left arm, his right arm held to his chest. He felt strange, beneath the white sheet his legs seemed different, he wasn't sure how though.

"Finally you're awake. I've replaced your thigh bone with a mechanical one and built you a mechanical foot and hand. Try them out."

Equius sits beside Sollux and waits for the youth to take action. Sollux looks at the ground before him and stares at the slate colored foot beside the greyish yellow one. A long intake of breath and soon he was off the table and darting towards the stairs. A shock surrounds his sensitive horns causing him to collapse to the ground crying out in pain, his hands cuffing his double pair of horns. He rocks back and forth on his knees at a quick pace, a thousand traumitising thoughts running through his mind. His eyelashes dabbed in fresh tears as he bit down on one of his tongues to ease out the pain, Equius behind him only laughs.

"I 'forgot' to mention that I fixed the goggles...you'll obey me and do as I wish or get your life struck out of you with all the pulsating vibrations. Understand?"

Sollux slowly opened his eyes and starred into the puddle of tears spreading across the stone floor. The cold metal against his ankle and wrist was new and odd but he had to get used to it. He slowly stands and glares at Equius, tears still streaming down his face. He concentrates on the hammer that had been discarded the moment Equius had decided it was useless, he squints trying to engage in his telekaneses powers but another shock around his horns sends him face flat to the ground. His hands slowly slither up to his face and a low yet lasting groan leaves his lips as more tears slip off the bottom pair of his eyelashes and crash onto the stone floor.

"Karkat..."

Sollux whimpers into his hand, he heaves a sigh and struggles onto his feet.

"Damn you!"

Equius screams throwing a screw driver at the yellow blood, it hits his right shoulder knocking him off his feet and a few inches closer to the stairs. Sollux groans starring up at the ceiling, the bruise throbbing in his shoulder. He inhales greatly then slowly sits up, his head pounding from the pain surounding him. He pulls himself to his feet and remains still, his shoulders rising and falling as he breaths heavily. Equius glares his finger hovering over the button that would cause Sollux to collapse again from the shocks caused from the goggles. Sollux takes a step toward Equius, his mind concentrating on the same hammer, the high blood glares again and presses the button. Sollux screams out in pain falling onto one knee, he grits his teeth then flings the hammer at Equius. It hits him hard against the back making him fall forward, Sollux stumbles back onto his feet, his entire body twitches as the effects of so many shocks running through his body takes affect. He turns quickly on his heels and darts towards the stairs, out the door and through the other rooms until finally reaching the front door of the hive. He suddenly collapses only feet away from the door due to another shock surrounding his body, he groans in pain but struggles back onto his feet limping to the door.

"Sollux!"

Equius screams from inside the room behind him, running footsteps sound as the high blood rushes to stop his captive. The door swings open and Sollux falls into an unknown figures arms. Gamzee, who was on the brink of soberness, looks up confused as Equius storms in pressing the button repeatedly.

"Sollux...are you okay?"

Gamzee asks as he watches the lowblood twitch uncontrolably from the after affects, Sollux shakes his head and looks up at the troll.

"K-ka-kark-k-kat-t..."

Sollux stutters from the shocks, Gamzee looks up confused at Equius.

"He's in no condition to leave the hive..."

Gamzee glares then picks the yellow blood up into his arms and steps back.

"I'm taking him to see Karbro..."

Gamzee says then turns and walks off with the lowblood fading in and out of conciousness feeling unsafe in the arms of the insane troll.

~O~

"Sollux?"

"Karkat bro you need to calm the mutherfuck doooooowwwn!"

"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down! Look at him, he's fucking dying!"

"ugh..."

"Sollux? Sollux are you okay?"

"The mutherfuckers gonna be fine Karbro!"

"Shut the fuck up-"

"E-Equius...w-where is he?"

"Back at his hive why?"

"-Sigh-"

Sollux wraps his arms around Karkat who was leaning down over him, Aradia beside him and Gamzee on the opposite side. He blinks slowly trying to remember how he got away, what happened and if he'd died.

"Are you feeling okay Sollux?"

Aradia asks patting a warm moist towel to his head, Eridan, Feferi, Nepeta and Terezi flood into the room followed by Vriska who pushed the insecure cripple into the room from behind his wheel chair. Everything suddenly goes black.

~O~

"Sollux?"

A hand gently touches his cheek and he feels comfort from beneath the warm and inviting palm. A tear falls onto the goggles lense and he slips his hand up and pulls the troll into a hug.

"It's okay...I'm okay.."

Sollux whispers patting the trolls back.

"Sollux...are you feeling better?"

karkats voice is heard from beside him and he lets Feferi go. His eyes slowly turn to Karkats own and his heart skips a few beats. His reason of living was sitting beside him whimpering into his sleeve, his cheeks flushed red and his eyebrows furrowed in angry humiliation as he failed to cease the tears. Sollux weakly pulls the red blood into his arms and pats his back softly while whispering to him that it'd be okay. Slowly, few by few every one snuck out leaving the lovers alone to talk.

"I thought you were going to die..."

Karkat whimpers into the Capricorn sign on the dirty black fabric. Once noticing Gamzees clothing Sollux pulls Karkat back to eye him carefully.

"Why am I wearing Gamzees clothing?"

Karkat hesitates knowing Sollux wouldn't like the fact that Gamzee had undressed him and drapped him in his own clothing without touching him, he barely accepted it.

"Gamzee brought you to me...he had some spare clothing so...I changed you..."

Sollux blushes then looks down at his lap. Karkat looked at the bruises and stitches on my body I haven't even been able to think about? Sollux sighs tiredly, feeling as if he could finally die because his lover was there.

"Are you okay?"

Karkat asks worriedly, Sollux looks up at the younger troll and smiles.

"I'm perfectly fine...now that you're here."

Sollux whispers as the tears sting his eyes, images of the crucial moment he had been forced to fight through pop into his mind and the tears begin to fall. He chuckles weakly and pulls Karkat into a hug, resting his head on the youngers.

"I love you Karkat...remember that. No matter what happens...what I say...I will always love you, in some way or another."

Karkat shakes weakly beneath Solluxs arms as he quietly cries, tears streaming down his pink cheaks.

"I love you too Sollux...I love you too."

~O~

Tavros stares ahead listening to Eridans complaints about Sollux always getting so much attention about everything he did. The chocolate blooded troll shifts his gaze on the fading sun behind the horizon, Gamzee in every thought he could muster. The way Gamzee had laughed when he tripped over his own foot and face planted the ground, the way he had whispered words of confidence to Tavros when reality hit him again telling him that one day he'd be flying and how they'd go to Faygo land and speak to the Faygo Unicorns.

"Tav? Tavros are you listening to me?"

Eridan growls jolting the wheel chair to a sudden hault, Tavros looks up at him and nods quickly.

"Yes yes...I am."

Eridan glares, rolls his eyes then goes on pushing the wheel chair.

"It's not fair is it?"

"uh,,,no..."

"How come I'm the only one ignored?"

"I uh,,,I'm sure they don't,,,uh...mean to!"

"Please, if they didn't mean to atleast some one would talk to me and actually care!"

"I care-"

"No you don't! You're just spacing off thinking about Gamzee Makara and how brilliant he is."

"uh,,,no..no I'm not..."

A light peanut butter shade covers his cheaks.

"It's obvious. You two are always together, you're so dependent of him yet he's always watching Karkat and Sollux chuckle and laugh at their stupid inside jokes."

Eridan huffs an angry breath and pushes the wheel chair faster as they reach an up hill.

"H-How would you...know?"

"I do a lot of observing over couples and broken hearts. Face it Tavros, Gamzee doesn't love you...you need to find some one more understandable-"

"Gamzee does understand me. You don't know anything about us."

"You wanna bet?"

Tavros glares as Eridan rounds the wheel chair and eyes the cripple.

"How bout we flarp? You be yourself and I be Gamzee. This way I'll prove to you that I absolutely know you two."

"F-fine..."

Eridan grins then makes his way to the handles of the wheel chair and continues pushing him.

"My hive?"

Tavros nods angrily, he wasn't going to let any one talk bad about Gamzee, he was going to prove Eridan wrong, big time.


	5. Chapter 5: Please

**Here's this chapter, hope you guys like it.**

**WARNING: Equius has anger issues! ...**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE. WE CAAAAN!**

:o(Chapter 5)o:

Equius slammed the hammer down shattering the metal beneath into millions of shards. His face cringing into a more feirce glare as he lifted the hammer and brought it down again, the fool was going to tell. He was going to tell Karkat and Feferi and Gamzee.

"Oh...oh god...Aradia!"

His hands fly up to his hair and he screams loudly.

"Fucking low blood!"

What would Aradia think of him if she found out that he raped such a disgusting low blood? He knew what she would think. She would hate him, she would hate him for hurting the man she was in love with. She would wish death upon him and curse his spirit.

"Noooooo!"

Equius screams sliding the metal off the table. He slams his fist into the table as the sound of metal scratching against the ground echoe in the room and hide the sound of the door closing.

"Fucking low blood!"

Nepeta stares confused as Equius throws more metal around then turns angrily as he decides to go up stairs and find something to distract him from Sollux and Aradia. He stops suddenly and stares at the wide eyed troll holding her hands to her chest.

"E-Equius...are you...okay?"

"You need...to leave...need to get out...wanna see you again till I'm calm...hurt you...out...GET OUT!"

Equius screams making Nepeta jump. She runs up the stairs and out of Equiuss sight, waiting for him around the corner. Once he climbs the stairs and passes the door she jumps at him wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist.

"Nepeta...You need to leave."

Nepeta burries her face in the nape of his neck and squeezes her arms tighter around him. He was stiff, more stiff than usual.

"If there's something on your mind then we should FLARP..."

Equius stands quietly only starrring at the ground, Nepeta slowly slides down and takes Equiuss hand in her own.

"Eq...come on...I don't like it when you're angry..."

Equius slowly looks over his shoulder and stares into her gray eyes, her soft pouty face beckoning peace. He pulls his hand out of hers and slaps his hand to his face, he couldn't help but worry about sollux and Aradia. He shakes his head knowing he had to keep suspicion away if he were to be questioned.

"Give me...your hat."

Equius mutters slipping his shades off and handing them to Nepeta who jumped in joy making sounds that could be mistaken for a cat.

"Thanks Eq!"

Equius shrugs putting the hat on his head, he smiles and pulls Nepeta gingerly into a hug.

"Ow..."

Nepeta mumbles but reluctantly wraps her arms around Equius as he tries to pull away.

~O~

Loud moaning and gasping, cries of pain and flesh slapping. A small figure on the ground quickly rocking back and forth from the force of the troll behind. Fingers clasped around a gasping, crying mouth and sweat slowly dripping down the side of the trolls head then onto the fingers. Tears leaving the grey eyes as the traumitizing moans from the other troll reached its ears.

"GAMZEE! HELP ME PLEASE!"

Kanaya sits up in her bed slapping her hand to her chest, she gasps as the dream replays.

"T-Tavros..."

She whimpers into her hands as she connects his pain and her feelings, her heart rages against her ribs as she lifts herself from her bed and hurries to her computer.

"Gamzee, stay with Tavros as much as you can please. Watch him and make sure he is well and that nothing bothers him."

Minutes after wards Gamzee replies saying,

"Sure thing muthurfucker, why so worried tho? I'm always with my bro anyways!"

"Wait, he's not here? Well...we were supposed to bake some mutherfucking wicked ass pies today but eh okay!"

Kanaya runs a hand threw her silky hair.

"Do you know where he is?"

"uh...naah! That muthurfucker gets along with everyone, he could be"

Kanaya stares confused.

"Gamzee?"

A few minutes later Gamzee replies.

"Oh, sorry bro, I mutherfucking zooooned out!"

Kanaya shakes her head.

"Please watch over Tavros."

"Sure thing muthurfucker! :o)"

~O~

Sollux looks up at Karkat who was watching a romcom, or should have been since he fell asleep. Sollux smiles as he gingerly strokes his lovers cheek, a streak of heat runs through his body as Karkat collapses on his chest. The younger troll stirs then slowly sits up looking into Solluxs goggle covered eyes.

"Are you feeling better?"

Karkat asks kissing Solluxs fore head, Sollux pulls Karkats face down and connects their lips. 'What if I never see him again?' Sollux feels himself go cold at the thought, he lays Karkat on the bed straddling him once he got the chance. Karkat lets out a groan but Sollux doesn't stop.

"Sollux...I got so scarred..."

Karkat whimpers into Solluxs hair as the older troll kisses his neck, his hands slowly slipping the geminis shirt over his shoulders and away from his body. Karkat sighs smiling as his fingers touch the soft grey flesh, he cluelessly runs his fingers over yellow bruises.

"I'm here Karkat...and I always will be...okay?"

Sollux whispers slowly pulling Karkats pants down from his thighs to his knees to his ankles. His heart pounded as images pop into his mind from when he'd found Karkat after the accident and from Equius raping him. He shakes his head then sighs into Karkats neck, he was fine, he was with Karkat, and Karkat was fine; they were together. A sharp pain runs up his spine and he fights for balance. Karkat wraps his arms around his shoulders as in to steady him.

"Sollux we don't have to if it's too painful-"

"What if I die? I don't wanna die without making love to you Kar...I love you and I want you to know it... no matter what the cost."

"It's fine you already show me how much you love me every day."

Sollux forces his lips onto Karkats, his cold metal hand running down the length of Karkats leg. Karkat parts his lips and takes in Solluxs tongues greatfully, moaning as they licked at every inch of his hot moist mouth. His hands trace the slopes of Solluxs body, his fingers softly running over the edge of the yellow bloods pecks and down his firm stomach. As soon as Sollux moves out of Karkats mouth the younger troll begins to moan the yellow bloods name. From his stomach Karkat slowly slides his hands down to Solluxs pants and unfasens them, his fingers trembling as he nervously pulls out one of Solluxs cocks.

"Y-You have two?"

Sollux nods smiling nervously, Karkat looks down at the throbbing cock in his hands.

"H-how...is this going...to work?"

"What?"

"I-is one...going to be hanging out...or will...they both be...uh.."

Sollux chuckles slowly kissing Karkat. His hands pull Karkats arms around his back then slide back down to Karkats chest.

"W-What happened to you?"

Sollux stares.

"What?"

"Why'd Equius have to..._repair_ you?"

Sollux looks down at his metal hand which Karkat was starring at as well.

"I-I..."

Sollux huffs a stressed sigh, he couldn't tell Karkat that he'd been raped for trying to retrieve the back supporter for him, would he think he was mocking him?

"don't remember..."

Karkat sighs,

"okay...come on...take me!"

Karkat grins wriggling his eye brows, Sollux chuckles and lowers his face to Karkats.

"ah..."

Sollux immediately stops pulling Karkats leg onto his hip and stares at the youth.

"Just back pains..."

Sollux sighs and pulls off of him carefully plopping down beside, Karkat stares confused.

"What? Why'd you stop?"

Sollux pulls Karkat into a sloppy kiss.

"If your back hurts imagine when I put in these two."

Karkat stares as Sollux slowly tucks his cock beneath his fabric.

**The next chapter...uhm...it's finally the third troll...that gets raped...so uhm...yeah...but it's a very highly liked troll so yep... I'M SORRY. I'll upload that right now as well.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hurt

**This is the last non con group, but not the last time it'll be included. Sorry. Please enjoy, though there's nothing enjoyable about this one. I'll upload chapter 7 as well, cuz it's a comic relief chapter, thanks to Gamzee. :o)**

**WARNING: Rape. ...**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE. WE CAAAAN!**

:o(Chapter 6)o:

Tavros stares confused as Eridan licks the Faygo bottle. He could understand Eridan taking off his shirt, Gamzee always did that but licking his Faygo bottle?

"uh,,,,I don't um...think Gamzee...uh,,,,does that?"

Eridan rolls his eyes tossing the Faygo bottle to one side.

"Let's play the game you and Gamzee like to play..."

Eridan crawls across the bed and sits before Tavros starring him dead in the eyes.

"The game wwhere he touches you..."

Eridan places his hand on Tavross inner thigh.

"Maybe like this?"

Tavros scoots against the wall.

"And makes you moan his name in pleasure."

Eridan whispers now beside his ear. His hand gently slaps the jeans waist band against the faint tan skin. Eridan brushes his nose against Tavross cheak gingerly, he slowly guides his face across until his nose touches the side of Tavross. Heavy breaths escape the highbloods lips that send chills down the Taurass spine.

"Did Gamzee make you this excited?"

Eridan whispers cuffing the clothed erection in his hand.

"P-Please stop...Gamzee and I...we never played games...like these..."

Eridan chuckles then angrilly forces his lips onto the younger trolls. Tavros pushes him away reluctantly with one shove. Eridan stands with hands held high.

"Okay...Okay..."

With one swift movement his hands were around the younger trolls ankles.

"You leave me no choice."

Eridan growls pulling the youth off the bed. Tavros screams in pain as the back of his head colides with the floor and soon tears well up. Eridan straddles the cripple and doubles over slowly dragging his wet tongue across the dazed trolls face. With no effort at all the high blood turns the cripple onto his stomach and places his foot to his back.

"Let the game...begin."

Eridan stares down at the dazed troll, finally he'd have some type of action and not be alone. He didn't care if Tavros didn't want him back, no one ever wanted him anyways. Tavros was the weakest, therefore he was the best target.

"G-G-Gamzee! Gamzee!"

Tavros screams out as Eridan rips off his clothing. The lowblood beneath him struggles helplessly as he cries out for Gamzee. Eridan grins, he knew Gamzee wasn't going to save him, Gamzee was probably looking for Karkat, or maybe they were fucking. It didn't matter, what did was the sound of Tavross whimpers as Eridan squeezed one of his bare butt cheeks.

"P-please..."

Tavros begs as Eridan lightly traces the outside of the hole with his sharp nail. Eridan smiles down at the flesh he was about to obtrude, his pants growing tighter by the second. The lowblood beneath him struggles again but Eridan takes no notice of it, he was busy soaking his fingers in saliva.

"Ah! E-Eridan...don't-"

Tavros pleas as Eridan presses two wet fingers into the tight space, he lets out a whimpery groan as the fingers protrude deeper until finally Eridan spreads them as far as he can.

"Ugh..."

Tavros whimpers at the feeling of the digits, Eridan grins shaking his head.

"Guess I wwas wwrong, Gamzee must'vve been savving you for a more intamit moment."

Eridan pushes in another finger and slowly but forcefully massages the soft, hot, moist walls surounding them. Tavros whimpers again only this time letting out a strangled moan.

"Stop it...ah...please!"

Tavros pleas again, Eridan ignores him and folds his fingers roughly scratching the Tauruss inner walls as he rough stretched him. The grin on his face spreading further, lifting his cheaks higher, partially shutting his lower eye lids over his rich violet orbs. He took so much pride and enjoyment out of these actions that he was actually afraid he might lose control when he brought his cock into the picture.

"Gamzee...help me please!"

Tavros whimpers as Eridan removes every finger and begins to work on his belt. Tavros tries lifting himself onto his hands and crawling away again but Eridan reluctantly shoves him back onto his stomach. The freezing stone floor digging its tempatures into the soft nude flesh of the cripple. Eridan can't help but laugh when he presses his cock against Tavross butt because the crippled troll screams out overwhelmed with fear.

"GAMZEE! GAMZEE PLEASE!"

Eridan covers his mouth to muffle the rest of his laughter, the muddy tears viewable now as they spread into puddles on the stone floor. The highblood shakes his head chuckling, after hearing a few more cries for help Eridan lifts the younger trolls hips and spreads his legs with his knees.

"No please Eridan!"

Tavros screams clawing at the ground, Eridan shakes his head still chuckling and thrusts into Tavros. The troll screams at the top of his lungs, Eridan sits still, listening to the sound echoe off the walls, his smug grin growing wider. _I lovve this. _Eridan thinks slowly pulling back, Tavros pants slowly as he tries to get used to the pain that was beginning again. Eridan stops once the base of his cock hits the soft round flesh. Tavros screams again, playing a melodie that Eridan welcomed with open arms.

"Gamzee..."

Tavros whimpers, the fear overwhelming and the arousal more than shameful. Eridan chuckles again pulling back then slowly forcing himself in, his cock aching for more touch as the moans echoe loudly in the room. Tavros closes his eyes and begins to imagine Gamzees room, he can see Gamzee clearly, laying on a pile of horns that'd cause him to chuckle every time one went off, with a half empty sopor pie on his stomach and a slimy green hand running through his feathery hair. Tears drip down Tavross cheaks as Eridans moans, the striking pain and trickling of blood slip into his thoughts. _'Happy place. Happy place' _His happy place was always with Gamzee, he thought about his happy place when ever the reality of his immobility came to mind or when his mind played scenarios of Gamzee placing them in the ultimate friend zone, but now he needed it even more.

"Cry damn it, Cry for the fucking landdwweller!"

Eridan growls thrusting harder rocking Tavros again, a line of pain runs through his spine and the tears build up. His intentions weren't submission, simply fear as he cried out for Gamzee again. Gamzee was the only he could confide in, if Gamzee found him like this he could talk him into staying quiet. _If_ Gamzee found him like this he could curl up into a ball against his chest while he rubbed his back whispering soothing words of comfort.

"Fucking land-dwweller's-not gonna savve you-tonight lowwblood."

Eridan laughs thrusting harder, his heart racing as the terrified moans echoe in the room. Tavros was the perfect melodie and he just happened to tune in at the right time. He couldn't get past how magnificent the sounds were, every thrust made him feel immortal, but his actions weren't caused by weakness, isolation was to blame. He'd force Tavros to acompany him in his hell-like world; although the troll had never done anything to hurt him emotionally nor physically and he always listened to Eridan when he needed to relieve his pain.

"P-Please...some one..."

Yet here he was now, degrading the innocence of the warm hearted youth, tearing his mind and body apart, laughing at his fear and pain. But it felt so good so he had no choice but to continue, even if going on could mean serious trouble with Gamzee if Tavros ever told; but Tavros was a coward in one way or another, he wouldn't give Eridan away, not before death got the best of him.

"If you tell-anyone I'll-kill you."

Eridan growls just in case. Tavros moans in pleasure from beneath the Aquarius as he hits his sweet spot. Eridan snickers quickening his pace and aiming at the exact same spot. He misses the first few times but eventually hits it again causing the Taurus to cry out loudly. He moans aloud as he shoots his seed into the squealing troll beneath him, Tavros thrashes about beneath him crying and screaming, freaking at the new feeling. Eridan lets go and the brown blooded troll falls forward, he stares blankly at the wall before him for a while as he tries to calm down then he burries his face in his arms and begins to cry again. Gamzee hadn't saved him, he hadn't walked in and caught Eridan in the act, he felt abandoned and alone. Eridan grabs Tavros by his shoulders and pulls him onto his back, the young troll only lays still, tears streaming down his face.

'Happy place...no...no...no...Gamzee...no...I wanna go home...I wanna go home and forget this ever happened...Gamzee...'

Eridan stands and makes his way to the bathroom to clean himself off, by the time he got back to his room Tavros would surely be gone.

~O~

Gamzee knocks on Tavross bedroom door again, usually Tavros left the doors to his hive open for Gamzee but today they were all locked so Gamzee had to climb in through a window which he'd almost broken one of his horns from.

"Tav? Tavbro you in there?"

Gamzee sits with his back against the door and sighs.

"Why are you crying?"

Gamzee asks half guessing Tavros wouldn't reply, he sighs again and stands leaving through the window he'd come in through. He gazes up at Tavross bedroom window with sad eyes, he didn't like it when Tavros cried so now he had to get to him and cheer him up again. Once climbing up the side of the hive he reaches the window and gazes through. Tavros was sitting in the middle of his room, every light was turned off. Gamzee crawls through the window and slowly makes his way to the brown blood who seemed to be deep in thought. The Indigo blooded troll slides his index finger across Tavross cheak bone whiping away a soft brown tear. Tavros looks up at Gamzee and suddenly begins to break out into a harsh fit of tears, his throat instantly beginning to burn again. His arms reach out and Gamzee reluctantly crouches down on his knees leaning into the younger trolls arms burring his face in the Tauruss shirt. Tavros grabs onto Gamzees back for dear life, feeling as if his sanity was slowly creeping away.

"Tavbro...are you okay?"

A hiccup leaves Tavross lips as he remembers Eridan maucking him with his laughter and his jests about Gamzee failing to save him. Gamzee leans back and stares at Tavros with confused eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Tavros shakes his head, he was sure Eridan most likely wouldn't kill him but he didn't want to bother Gamzee with such an unimportant problem.

"Nothing...just...thi-inking..."

He mumbles between whimpers as he points at his legs. Gamzee nods.

"Well then, you wanna have a rap battle?"

"uh...no...not now Gamzee..."

"um...Flarping?"

"mmm...no Gamzee..."

"you...wanna play FedoSpawn?"

Tavros shakes his head.

"I-I...just wanna be alone Gamzee...please..."

Gamzee stares, nods then leaves through the window again, but this time he doesn't stay outside.

~O~

Sollux whimpers into the sheets as the blue blood rams into him, tiny moans escape his lips aswell as blood. He tries to cover his mouth but Equius quickly snatches his hands away and holds them in one of his own behind his back. Sollux screams out in pain as his spine is forced to arch more than it can handle.

"Sollux, get up."

The yellow blooded troll opens his eyes and looks up at the younger troll hovering above him with concern on his face. Karkat wraps his arms around Solluxs back and holds himself to the older trolls chest. Sollux slowly runs his hand through Karkats hair, the gel catching between his fingers.

"Where are you going, your dressed all fancy and stuff?"

Sollux kisses Karkats cheek then lifts himself off the bed. Karkat lays back on the bed and sighs.

"Kanayas throwing a party for us, since we're okay..."

"Is...anyone allowed?"

"Um yeah, why?"

"Just wondering."

Sollux raises his hand to his face, he didn't want to deal with Equius at all. _I'll just stay away from Aradia, and him, and Nepeta...I'll just stay away from everyone besides Karkat._ Sollux makes his way to the bathroom but soon finds himself leaning against the wall for leverege. His body was sore with bruises and scabs, his entire bottom section of his body an inferno.

"Are you okay?"

Karkat asks standing off the bed and walking over to help Sollux who pulls away and locks himself in the bathroom. Karkat leans against the door resting his palms flat against the surface, Sollux stood over the sink staring at the faded out rusted drain. Soon tears dripped down his cheaks and slid down the slope to the drain. He slowly lifts his gaze to his reflection, the goggles were still there barely letting his tears escape, and so was the blood crested on his chin from equius's rough kiss. _Why? Why did this happen? He could have done anything to me. _Sollux lifts his metallic hand and stares into his oddly shaped reflection as the memories come back. A sick smile forms on Solluxs face, a smile that was made from only one thing; survival.

"Sollux, come out now please!"

Karkat growls as nicely as he can from the other side of the door, his fist lightly hitting against the door. Sollux turns to the door then back to the mirror, he grabs some toilet paper and scrubs angrily at the tear stains on his cheeks. He then inhales and let's it go.

"So, is the party right now?"

Sollux asks opening the door, Karkat falls into his arms and glares as he laughs at the red bloods clumsiness.

"Yeah, it started half an hour ago, I just woke up late."

Karkat grumbles slipping on his black shirt with the grey Cancer sign, Sollux moves behind him, slipping his arms beneath Karkats and lifting them over their heads.

"What the fuck Sol?"

Sollux simply chuckles and begins to kiss Karkats neck, his fingers entertwining with Karkats as the red blood lets out moans. _Disgusting lowblood. _Sollux pulls away from Karkat and slaps his hands to his face. _Stop thinking about that, idiot._ Sollux moves past Karkat and digs into the closet.

"I got this for you a couple days ago, I wanted to give it to you, but apparently I wasn't able to, so you should wear it for the party."

He passes Karkat a velvet fire red shirt with a black Cancer sign circling the V-neck collar. Karkat stares with a small grin on his face.

"You know you didn't have to fuck face."

Sollux only turns back to the closet after a shrug and pulls out his yellow striped shirt and white skinny jeans with yellow paint spalattered over them like blood. After slipping on the jeans he rolls up the edge of both pant legs and pulls out his white and black trollverse high tops.

"Seriously? You're getting dressed for nothing."

Karkat growls pointing at Solluxs outfit, Sollux grins and takes Karkats hand in his own pulling him into a hug. The way he had on the day his computer had exploded, the day his problems started.

"Might as well start wearing them right?"

Karkat blushes as Sollux pulls up Karkats shirt and begins to kiss the red bloods stomach.

"Okay let's go you damn nook sucker!"

Sollux grins as Karkat storms out the door, sighs then follows him to the main lab.

**Kay, so I'm sorry about Tav guys...I really am... and the theme song I played while writing the whole Gamzee trying to talk to Tav part was _Save you by Simple Plan_**


	7. Chapter 7: SoPoR pIe :o

**So here it is, the stress reliever.**

**WARNING: Sopor pie; Craziness**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE. WE CAAAAN!**

:O(Chapter 7)O:

After Gamzee had finished gathering all of his _bros_ he sat them in a corner of the lab while every one else danced and drank a couple of drinks. Sollux and Karkat side to side, Eridan and Equius across from them, Tavros sat beside Gamzee far from Eridan. It was extremely quiet and odd, so, Gamzee being Gamzee came up with a game to play.

"Okay bros, I brought some mutherfucking chairs for us to sit in so...let's move boys!"

Every one stands and takes their places on the tall chairs. Gamzee had arranged the chairs to be infront of eachother so now He sat before Equius while Karkat sat before and Eridan and Tavros before Sollux. Tavros squirmed in his seat feeling the eyes of the troll beside him slowly examining his entire being. Sollux glaring at Equius who he knew was glaring back from beneath his black cracked shades. Karkat smiles oddly at Gamzee.

"So...the way you play this game...is you stick your mutherfuckin hand in your mouth and hold it their."

Every-one stares at Gamzee questioning how many pies he'd eaten in their heads. Gamzee curls his hand and pumps it in the air.

"It's gotta be your fist, oh and which ever mutherfucker can hold it there the most...that mutherfucker wins!"

"What's the prize?"

Eridan asks turning away from Tavros who sighs in relief.

"uh...saliva?"

Eridan glares.

"I'm not playing."

Eridan growls beginning to stand off his chair.

"You leave I swear I will shove so many pies down your throat you'll croak like a frog for five hundred days."

Karkat growls, eridan sits back down glaring. Equius swings his legs back and forth from boredism while Sollux slams the side of his fist against his thigh to the beat of a technoe song he was obssessive about.

"Alright! Fists up mutherfuckers!"

Gamzee screams lifting his fist, every one lifts their fist, Tav being the first and Eridan the last.

"Go!"

Gamzee stares smiling as Equius struggles to shove his giant fist into his mouth, Sollux works with ease seeing how his hands were thin like Gamzees and Eridans. Karkat and Tavros slip them in with no struggle since they had the smallest palms. Seven minutes pass by, by now, Karkats mouth is entirely numb, Tavros has already popped his hand out of his mouth, Sollux sat in his seat twitching from a cramp in his wrist, equius had both blood and saliva drizzling down his arm seeing how his mouth was too small, his teeth too sharp and his hand too big. Gamzee scratches his tongue then giggles at the strange feeling.

"aaaaagh!"

Ever one looks over at Karkat who was now laying on the ground unconcious with his hand stuck in his mouth. Gamzee pulls his hand out of his mouth slinging thick saliva onto Equius's face and on the ground. Equius screams falling out of the chair causing Sollux, Tavros, and Eridan to crack up laughing. Sollux then begins to cry as he slips out his hand but can't seem to close his mouth. Eridan soon begins to scream as he realises he was stuck with the same problem.

"Ha...you guys look funny, all screaming and crying and wide mouthed...oh and knocked out!"

Gamzee laughs slamming his fists against the both Eridan and Solluxs jaws snapping them back into place.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!"

They both scream crashing onto the ground as they fall from their chairs, Tavros curls into a ball of laughter at the sceenery before him. Gamzee crouches down beside Karkat and pulls angerly at his arm which his mouth won't free. Karkat wakes up in the process screaming at the top of his lungs at the realisation.

"Wait bro! I got this!"

Gamzee screams finally pulling Karkats hand out, he crashes into Equius who came to help. Equius stumbles back losing his balance, and if that wasn't enough he slips on the purple saliva between his and Gamzees chair causing him to crash roughly against the floor.

"HAHAHA! OH WOW! HA!"

"HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN?"

"Wait what happened?"

Tavros falls out of his chair and curls into a ball as he finds the laughter fluttering from within uncontrolable. Sollux, Eridan and Gamzee help Equius onto his feet congradulating him on his fall. Sollux quickly removes his hands from Equius as the blue blood stares at him.

"Nice...fall..."

Sollux says trying to bare a smile. Equius scrambles back onto his feet and chuckles.

"I know."

Sollux flushes then turns to Karkat who holds his chin in pain. Eridan grabs Tavros carefully by the arm not wanting to scare him and end the good moment. He lifts him into a sitting position and flashes a friendly smile. Tavros smiles back still not finished cracking up. Gamzee crouches over the saliva and drags his tongue over it.

"Tastes like mah mouth?"

Every one stares silently.

"!"

Tavros falls onto his back clutching his stomach, every one joins in on the laughing.

"N-no...I was being serious guys.."

~O~

An hour later Karkat was sprawled across Tavros's legs who was making out feircly with Eridans hair, Sollux was busy nibbling on Equius's shirt that he'd thrown to the side when he'd began to dance on the table screaming "PIES!" at the top of his lungs. Gamzee was sitting between Karkats legs with the back of his head on the red bloods butt.

"Hey guys...we should...like...put on some hats!"

Equius giggles grabbing the empty cups thrown around them and shoving two onto his horns. Sollux screams out of the blue with no reason behind it and grabs two carfully placing them onto his horns.

"Two of your horns are naked honey bun!"

Sollux begins to cry and shoves two more onto his head. Gamzee chuckles and smashes his two cups on his horns, the RedPop Faygo drizzling down his hair.

"Aw! I was...Gon-na...drink that!"

"It's **so **disgusting!"

Eridan screams slinging the cup of Faygo at Karkat, Gamzee brakes out into a fit of tears and Tavros's lips leave the Aquarius's hair to aid the Capricorns hair.

"HE WAS GONNA DRINK THAT!"

Sollux insures the high blood who simply shrugs.

"I looooooooooooooove you Solluuuuuuuuuuuux!"

Karkat grumbles angrily as he struggles onto his hands. Sollux tackles him and locks him into a slobbery kiss.

"I'm not loved!"

Eridan whimpers into Tavros's hair. The Taurus scrambles away crawling over Gamzee to get away.

"Oh you're more than loved Eridani..."

Equius says standing above the group, his naked body was covered in the green slime Gamzee had convinced them into eating and cup covered his member.

"OH-MY-"

Equius tackles Eridan pulling at his clothing and kissing him wildly. Gamzee backs away pulling Tavros with him.

"How bout...we just...Flarp? Cuz...like this is too much for you guys!"

Gamzee backs away from Tavros as he peels off his shirt.

"I'm Equius! You can be Eridan!"

Gamzee places his hand infront and catches the Taurus before they make contact. Tavros's lips were puckered and his cheeks flushed in a deep brown.

"I'm the lasar man!"  
>Sollux screams trying to stand off the ground, his cheek smudging against the ground and his butt high in the air.<p>

"I want some cookies."

Karkat whines crying on the ground, his fist slamming against the ground. Gamzee laughs then stares at the ceiling with a _woah!_ look on his face.

"MUNIONS!"

Every one stares at him with confusion, he grins and points at Tavros.

"Tavros has a big munion."

Tavros's face turns red and Sollux begins to cry again.

"W-what's….uh,,, a _munion_?"

Gamzee chuckles and turns to Sollux.

"Sollux has a _munion _up his ass."

"Karkats munion?"

Sollux chuckles and looks over at the Cancer bucking his hips into the air.

"Ha, Karkats llama is in yor ass!"

**This is practically what happened one day with my trio. ... it was cool. **


	8. Chapter 8: Morning Confessions

**I guess it kind of took me a while to upload this next chapter...but I got it down. I'm also working on another Death note story...two actually...one for my buddy, so the next upload might take a bit. **

**Warning: Attempt of molestation. Truths be told! and isolation. **

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST HUSSIE *big intake of air* WE CAN!**

:O(Chapter 8)O:

Tavros's eyes flutter open and he slowly looks around the dark room, a little amount of moon light cascaded down on the faces surrounding him. He stiffens as he realizes that the two trolls on either side of him were Eridan and Equius, both gazing at eachother mouthing agreements. He begins to sit up but Equius quickly lowers the low blood onto his back again.

"Wwhere are you going?"

Eridan whispers, Tavros whimpers as he feels Eridans hand slithering down his chest and stomach.

"You should stay wwith us….. wwe wwon't tell your

….._dirty secrets_.."

Tavros looks over at Equius who was now propped up on his elbows staring firmly at the younger troll. The blood drains from his face as he realises where Eridans' hand was. Eridan leans over and begins to kiss Tavs cheak while Equius simply sat there and watched. Tavros pushed at Eridans shoulder with a tiny _please_ leaving his lips. Eridan wraps his arm around the Tauruss waist and pulls him against his body. Tavros wimpers into Eridans chest as the Aquarius squeezes his fingers between his butt cheaks, scratching Tavs flesh with his sharp nails.

"E-Eridan please...not again..."

Tavros whimpers pushing at Eridans chest. The Aquarius throws an angered look at Equius and the Sagitarius reluctantly folds Tavs arm behind his back.

"Shut up Tavv, or I'm going to havve to hurt you."

Eridan growls into Tavross ear, suddenly the rustling of sheets sounds from across the room. Eridan and Equius pull away from Tavros only a few seconds before the lights turn on.

"What the fuck are you guys doing? I can't even **fucking** sleep!"

Karkat growls standing beside the light switch.

"G-Gamzee!"

Tavros sits up and reaches out for the Capricorn who reluctantly rushes over to him, lifts him into his arm and sets him down on his wheel chair.

"I-I think I'm going home..."

Tavros whispers rolling toward the door. Gamzee stands reluctantly and pulls Tavs chair.

"What? Why bro?"

Gamzee asks trying to keep his best friend with him. Tavros shrugs and rolls off to the door. Eridan begins to follow but Sollux stops him.

"I'll go with him. You can stay here with Equius."

And with that he left with him.

"H-he touched you?"

Sollux asks in shock. Tavros nods behind watery eyes.

"That fucking bastard. I fucking hate that asshole."

Sollux growls, he then turns to Tavros and hugs him. Tavros wraps his arms around Solluxs back and begins to cry.

"I-I don't know what to do...I-I'm scarred of him...I-I wish Gamzee would just...would just...kill him..."

Tavros cries out, Sollux turns his gaze to the sky and thinks back to the night he'd found Karkat after what Gamzee had done to him. He very highly doubted that Gamzee would be the right one to go to about this matter. He pulls away and grabs Tavs hands.

"Look, we can't tell Gamzee...or any one about this okay?"

Tavros looks up at him then begins to cry.

"But what if he keeps doing it again?"

Sollux shakes his head.

"Look, Tavros, Equius did the same thing to me, but well you know how he told Nepeta he had repaired me?"

Tavros nods while whipping his tears off on his sleeve.

"He was the one who did it. He crushed my wrist and my foot, he broke the bone inside my leg."

Sollux whispers feeling as if he were about to cry, he shakes away the feeling and smiles at Tavros.

"Everything will turn out better. I promise okay?"

Sollux says placing his hand before them so they could shake and make a deal. After a few seconds of sobbing Tavros reaches out and shakes Solluxs hand.

"Did he add the goggles too?"

Tavros asks, Sollux nods slowly.

"There's a code on the back, I could probably break it if I could see it, but I don't have eyes in the back of my head."

Tavros wraps his arms around Solluxs neck and rubs his back supportively.

"I'll help you Sollux, how ever I can!"

Tavros whispers, Sollux pulls back and nods.

"Thanks Tav..."

He didn't know why it was so troubling to know that his matesprits rapists best friend had been raped by that bastard he hated so much. He clenches his fist tightly and growls into them. He wanted to make him pay, wanted to hurt him badly, that'd be a pleasure. He falls back on his bed and slams the side of his fist into the matress. It was beginning to seem like a cycle, like a circle of pain, and he was the only one strong enough to help the other two and himself. Sollux turns onto his side huffing his anger into the pillow beneath his head. He cringes in disgust as images of Equius come into mind, he turns over repeatedly, not able to find comfort on either side he was on.

"Damn you Equius."

Sollux growls into the pillow. His vision begins to blur, setting off more anger as he silently cried into his pillow.

"Tavbro! Hey man! let's go make some pies!"

Gamzee says throwing his hands into the air and showing his excitment. Tavros only stares at him, his plushie in his arms. Gamzee stares at him a bit uncomfortable at first but only grabs him by his shoulders and pulls him into a hug.

"Tav, are you okay bro? You've been...ignoring me and shit."

Gamzee whispers resting his head on Tavs shoulder. The taurus wraps his arms around Gamzee tightly.

"Gamzee..."

Tavros began, the sudden thought of Gamzee killing Eridan frightened him, he couldn't let that happen.

"You should go back to your hive...it's getting late, and I think I wanna be alone..."

Tavros suggests in a trembling voice. Gamzee stares at him for a while, not sure what to do.


	9. Chapter 9: lISTEN,,,,PLEASE

**After reading this chapter, please comment and tell me if you guys want some more funny in the story, cus the shit that's gonna go down will be pretty depressing. Thank you guys for reading. You truely are amasing! w  
><strong>

**Warning: Attempt of suicide.(not detailed) **

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST HUSSIE *big intake of air* WE CAN!**

**:o(Chapter 9)o:**

"You uh…sure you want me to leave?"

Gamzee asks crouching down in front of Tavros and pulling off his back pack. He lays it in his lap and unzips it.

"Look bro, I even brought my bottles of Faygo with the faces on the caps so we could act like they was those dudes from yor story!"

Tav shakes his head.

"No Gamzee, please, leave me-"

"But come on bro, you can tell me all kinds of stories!"

Tavs eyes widen. Maybe if he played out what happened with him and Eridan through the bottles, maybe Gamzee'd understand?

"F-fine…..I guess…"

Gamzee springs up in joy, lifting Tav from his wheel chair and carrying him to his bed where he drops him down. He then empties his bag of empty Faygo bottles with markered faces onto the bed and plops down across from Tavros.

"I uh…I'll call this one uh….Captain…..Captain Hook! And the orange one can be Pupa pan!"

Tavros says picking up the grape bottle, which in his eyes was Eridan, and in Gamzees was Captain Hook and the orange bottle which was him, and to Gamzee Pupa Pan. Gamzee shakes his head.

"Nah bro! This one's you and me!"

"Gamzee! Let me tell my story."

Gamzee makes a pouty face but shrugs. Tavros clears his throat though it still squeaks as he speaks.

"Captain Hook and Pupa Pan were….uh….playing a couple games in the woulds…..when uh…Captain Hook got angry because…every one hates him…and stuff…..so…..he took ….he took uh…..he took Pupa pan….."

Tav stutters, remembering what happened to him, even though Gamzee was smiling like a clown he couldn't make him feel happy.

"Pupa…..pan to…his ship and….and…beat him up…..Pupa…..Pupa Pan became….really, really, REALLY sad…and he wanted the lost boys- which are the other bottles-"

"Stop! This stories stupid bro!"

Tav flinches, sitting up straight as Gamzee takes the bottles from Tav and slams them together a couple times.

"Pupa Pan died from Captain Hook from the beating bro!"

"G-Gamzee! I-it was my story….my story…"

Tav whines hoping Gamzee would catch the hint of hurt in his voice. Gamzee shrugs, picking up a Redpop bottle and smothering it against the grape.

"T-they're fucking bro! That's an interesting story!"

Tav stares confused at the pairing, he couldn't think of who could be the red bottle, or at least he didn't want to believe his hunch was right.

"Gamzee, stop that's nasty!"

Gamzee waves his hand and makes a 'please' face then goes back to playing with the bottles. Tavros sighs, sitting in silence with his cheeks in his hands and his elbows on his knees. He watches without a word how Gamzee plays with the red, yellow, blue, purple and red/orange bottles. Tavros lowers his sight to the orange bottle laying at the edge of the bed. He didn't want to see the bottle, the bottle now resembled him, and he was nasty now, disgusting, and impure. He swats the bottle off the bed making it hit the wall across the room and a loud high pitched sound erupts making Gamzee jump in shock.

"Bro what the-…..bro…why're you crying?"

Tavros shakes his head.

"What're you talking about? No one's crying."

Gamzee stares at Tav as he wipes away his tears, sniffling loudly and clearing his throat.

"H-how bout…..we rap?"

"No.."

"Aw but come on-"

"I said no."

Gamzee stares at Tavros who looks at his lap, his hands wrapped around his shins as he tries to stop from crying.

"….wanna r-"

"GO AWAY!"

Gamzee jumps slightly. He immediately stands off the bed, shoving all the bottles but the orange into the bag and throwing it onto his back.

"FINE!"

Gamzee screams throwing the orange bottle at the wall beside Tav. The Taurus jumps, ducking his head beneath his arms as the bottle flies at him. Tavros looks up seconds after to find Gamzee gone. Just before he slams into the mattress to cry, Gamzee comes back in, rolling the wheel chair to the side of the bed then storming off. Tavros stares after him, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably, his entire body shaking.

"Gamzee…."

Tavros whimpers into his fists that he brings up to his face.

%..%..%.. -..-..-..-%..%..%

Sollux glances down tiredly. He sways from side to side humming.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uck!"

Karkat groans beside him. Sollux sneers, wrapping an arm around Karkats shoulders and yanking him toward him.

"What's wrong babe?"

Karkat nudges him off, standing abruptly from the computer chair and rushing out the door. Sollux jumps after him, following him to Gamzees' hive where Karkat kicks open the door and runs through the place searching for Gamzee.

"Karkat, calm down, what'th going on?"

"He needs help! Damn it! When I get my hands on that fucking clown! Shits gonna get fucking real."

Sollux shivers, Karkat was an angry, bitchy troll on a daily bases but now he was just being totally scary. They run back out of the hive and along the shore.

"GAMZEE!"

Karkat screams spotting something on the shore. Sollux is on Karkats heels, afraid of leaving him alone with Gamzee, though, if he thought about it, what could he really do against _Gamzee Makara_? Especially now that he couldn't control his kinetic powers. Karkat collapses beside Gamzees unconscious body, hauling him into his arms and rocking him back and forth.

"Gamzee! Gamzee wake the fuck up!"

Karkat growls pinching one of Gamzees cheeks with hateful force. The purple blood stirs, groaning in pain and slapping his hand to his cheek.

"Aw, bro, you came…"

Gamzee says in a some what hollow voice. He pulls Karkat closer and cries into his chest, Karkat rocking him back and forth, trying to calm him down.

"W-what'th going on?"

Sollux asks, standing on the side. Karkat looks up and so does Gamzee, cowarding in Karkats arms.

"Yeah, what's wrong Gamzee, what made you do this?"

Karkat asks lifting Gamzees face by his chin. Gamzee begins sobbing, wrapping his arms around Karkats shoulders.

"Aw bro, motherfucker must hate me. I-I fuckin yelled at him an' shit. And he was crying bro…..all I wanted was to cheer him up but bro…he was fuckin hurt deeeeep…"

Gamzee says grabbing both of Karkats cheeks and sobbing harder. Sollux looks around.

"Gamzee, what exactly did you do? And who are you talking about? Ith it Tav?"

Gamzee nods, standing with Karkat.

"Tavros is pain in the ass. You just have to ignore him-"

"What?! What are you thaying KK?"

Karkat turns sharp on his heels and glares at Sollux.

"Haven't you seen how Tavros has been treating everyone? Like he's some damn kid with problems no one would understand."

"KK, you don't know what he'th gone through."

Sollux argues, Karkat rolls his eyes, grabbing Gamzees' wrist and dragging him off to his hive. Sollux looks out toward the ocean, sighing as he closes his eyes. _If only they knew why Tavros acted the way he does. _He turns, kicking sand up and walks over to meet the two at Gamzees hive.

%..%..%.. -..-..-..-%..%..%

By the time Sollux got back to his hive it was dark. Karkat had spent an hour arguing with him claiming that he needed to stay and watch over Gamzee. The whole time Sollux had simply said "no". After a while Sollux finally rolled his eyes and stayed at Gamzees' hive with Karkat. He sighs, collapsing on his bed. He rolls onto his back and looks up at the ceiling, glaring angrily at any thought of Eridan that came to mind. He hated the fish fuck like nothing could even compare, but now that he'd hurt Tavros like that, like Equius and Gamzee had hurt him and Karkat, he was wanting to just storm his hive and kill that bastard. But he couldn't, he wanted to believe he wasn't afraid of what trolls would think of him, that he could take the sea dweller any day, but a part of him wasn't so sure about it.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn it."

He growns squeezing his pillow in his arms. _Poor Tavroth, having to be touched by that natthy thon of a bitch. _

%..%..%.. -..-..-..-%..%..%

Jumping from one side to the other, pouncing on the bulky troll concentrating on his mechanics and hissing menacingly as she lays her hands over his eyes.

"Nepeta, I'm slightly busy at the moment…"

Nepeta giggles, moving her hands from Equiuss' eyes to his shoulders.

"AC keeps a tight guuuuirp on her fuuuuuuriend as he continues to do robo stuff-"

"Nepeta please, I'm glad you wish to spend time with me, but now is not the appropriate time. I have some mechanics I need to add to the Geminis sorry anatomy and a pair of legs the sea dweller asked for."

"Whaaaaaaat? I mean- AC questions her fuuurrriend about his doings. Why does that no good fish prick need robo legs? AC asks."

Equius squeezes the bridge of his nose, sighing in irritation as Nepeta slowly crawled down from his back.

"Wow…you really are in a bad mood huh? AC leaps forward, trapping her friend in a loving hug!"

Nepeta says hugging Equius, he pats her arms then turns to face her.

"Please, if you would excuse yourself now…"

Nepeta frowns, shoving her hands in her jackets pockets and strolls out, shoulders sagging and lips curved down as well as her eyebrows. Equius turns around, frowning.

"I'm sorry Nepeta, but there are more important matters on hand, like forming the lowbloods body into something more of my likings."


	10. Chapter 10: Loww Bloods

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please tell me what you guys think of the pairings thus far!  
><strong>

**Enjoy  
><strong>

**Warning:Feels?**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST HUSSIE *big intake of air* WE CAN!**

**:o(Chapter 10)o:**

Tavros sighs, patting his lap in a slow rhythm.  
>"Gamzee…"<br>As if the purple blood could even hear him. _I don't want him to hear me though. I'm just so stupid…..obviously Gamzee and I weren't meant to be.._ Tavros sighs, his heart suddenly feeling heavy. And as if on cue his husk top beeps. When he opens it a small smile over comes his lips, though his eyes were still sad and dark.  
>TC- Yo, I'm SoRrY fOr WhAt I dId BrO… :o(<br>AT- iT'S UH…OKAY,,,,i GUESS…  
>TC- BrO…cOuLd YoU pLeAsE jUsT tElL mE wHaT's WrOnG?<br>AT- i UH,,, JUST …FORGET IT…IT'S NOT IMPORTANT…  
>TC- OkAy…..I pRoBaBlY ShOuLdN't PuSh YoU iNtO tElLiNg Me…<br>AT- }:)  
>TC- So, BrO, cAn I mUtHeRfUcKiN cOmE oVeR tO cHiLl WiTh YoU?<br>AT- bUT, GAMZEE…WE ALREADY DISCUSSED THIS….  
>TC- I kNo BrO…bUt CoMe On…JuSt To MuThErFuCkIn ChIlL..<br>AT- oKAY….I GUESS I COULD USE SOMETHING GOOD….  
>TC- I'm On My MuThErFuCkIn WaY! :o)<br>AT- uH,,,, OKAY THEN…. }:)

An hour later, or so, Gamzee walks into Tavros' room, waving a warm hello. Tav smiles, already sitting on his bed, buried under his warm covers. Gamzee smiles at the cute sight, jumping onto the bed and crawling his way up to Tav with his hands and elbows. Tav blushes, the thought of pulling Gamzee in and kissing him flooding his mind. He shakes his head and waves a tiny hello.  
>"So uh…."<br>"How you been Tavbro?"  
>Tavros shrugs, feeling a bit hotter as Gamzee finally turned over, resting his head on Tavs stomach.<br>"I've been….uh…you know…"  
>"Yeah, I know bro….shit's been hard for you huh?"<br>Tav stays silent, not sure if Gamzee was mocking him or asking. After a few seconds of silence Gamzee rolls over, facing the wall. Tavros lays down, he spreads his arms around the purple blood, and closes his eyes just as Gamzee had.  
>"Tavbro, when're you gonna be all up 'n happy again?"<br>Tav grits his teeth. _Never_.  
>"Tavbro….did some one….hurt you?"<br>"No…..just….shhh..please…."  
>Gamzee opens his eyes and looks at Tav to find the Taurus with shut eyes. He sighs and shuts his eyes, seconds before a tear drips down Tavs face.<br>"Bro….can I go to sleep here? I'm so mutherfuckin tired an' shit…"  
>"Yeah…"<br>Tavros whispers brushing Gamzees hair back. They laid still for a while, Tavros combing his fingers through Gamzees hair, sucking on his bottom lip nervously. After a while longer Gamzees smile fell into a slightly slanted line and his breathing was light. Tavros blushes, caressing his light, greyish purple cheek then leaning in and pressing his lips to his forehead. _Gamzee…_ Tavros sighs. He wraps his arms around Gamzees body and sobs silently. _I love you Gamzee. I love you so much….._

**%%%...%%%**

Eridan watched silently as Equius gave Karkat a box filled with things he'd hand crafted for the crabs computer. Karkat glances once at Eridan than waves to Equius and exits. Equius turns back to Eridan, slightly frowning.

"You're still here."

"I am."

They both stare angrily at each other until finally Eridan jumps off the table and walks over to Equius, his fist burring into his pockets.

"Don't you just hate Kar and all those others?"

"I hate you and all you sea dwellers."

Eridan shrugs.

"Wwell, you seem to think wwe're so different, but wwe're not."

Equius rolls his eyes.

"We are different."

"No Eq, wwe're both the same because evvery one wwe call a _friend _ignores us and hates us. They alwways make fun of us and criticize us for our specific likes that are _so _different from evvery one elses."

Equius stays quiet. Eridan grins as he circles Equius.

"You knoww wwhat I sea?"

"...what?"

Eridan places his hands on Equius shoulder blades.

"I sea some one strong, powerful. I sea a real _wild_ spirit inside of you. You're stronger than evvery one who disses you. They're nothing compared to you."

Eridan rounds to the front of Equius and grabs him by his cheeks, lowering his face so he could gaze into his eyes.

"You knoww wwhat they are compared to you?"

Equius was sweating now, but Eridan kept a firm grip on his cheeks.

"_They're all low bloods._"


	11. Chapter 11: Matesprits

**This GamTav thingy happend with my gf andI...-sigh- I love her. xD  
><strong>

**Enjoy  
><strong>

**Warning: Angry Gamzee...**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST HUSSIE *big intake of air* WE CAN!**

**:o(Chapter 11)o:**

Gamzee sits up slowly, yawning as he stretched his arms over head and bonked one of Tavros' horns as he dropped his arms. He looks over at Tavros smiling. The Taurus barely opens his sleepy eyes and gives a tiny smile. "wake up sleepy motherfucker." Gamzee says sitting the Taurus up. Tavros eyes Gamzee silently then reaches his hand up to the Capricorns nose and traps it between his fingers.

"Got your nose."

Tavros whispers with a small laugh followed. Gamzee face scrunches up and he tackles Tav onto his back. The smaller troll releases cackle after cackle as Gamzee tickles him screaming for him to return his nose. Finally Tav puts his palm at Gamzees forehead and stops the older troll. Gamzee stares confused until Tavros brings his fingers that held Gamzees _nose_ and released the _nose_ on his own. "Mine now!" Tavros giggles. Gamzee makes an _o_ face and tackles Tavros again, pinching Tavs nose until Tav was whimpering chuckles.

"GIVE ME MY NOSE BACK!"

"Okay! Okay!"

Tav says grabbing Gamzee by his cheeks and rubbing their noses together. Gamzee smiles backing away. Tavros snickers and quickly _steals _Gamzees cheek. Gamzee gasps then locks his hands around Tavs wrist. The small Taurus leans forward and smothers his own cheek against his hand once realizing Gamzee wasn't letting go of his hand. "NO TAV! GIVE IT BACK!" Gamzee screams. Tavros tilts his face, the cheek he'd stolen out for Gamzee to rub with his own cheek. "Come get it!" Tavros chuckles. Gamzee doesn't hesitate, but before he's able to pull back Tavros pinches his lips then presses his fingers against his own lips. Gamzee sits back shocked. His face flushed Indigo. Tavros freezes becoming nervous.

"Uh...my...lips bro."

Gamzee says while lifting his hand to his head and scratching. Tavros chuckles nervously, shrugging. Then Gamzee grabs a handful of Tavs' mohawk and yanks him into a kiss. Tavs' eyes widen and a peanut butter blush spreads over his cheeks. To his dismay the kiss ends just as soon as it had begun, and that was too quick for Tav. Tavros sits back, his hand trailing up his chest to his lips as he tried to contain his joy. He shoots a gaze up at Gamzee who was looking down in shame.

"G-gamzee...you okay?"

"Bro...Morails ain't supposed to do that right?"

Tavros laces his hands together and looks down at his lap. "Well," Tavros begins, looking up at Gamzee, "It was only a game. It didn't mean anything. Right?" Tavros says with a small smile. Gamzee looks up at Tavros then looks down again. "Aw, come on Gamzee! Don't be like that!" Tavros groans throwing his hands on the Capricorns shoulders and shaking him playfully.

"Aw shit...you're right bro. Why's this motherfucker all up 'n being stupid huh?"

Gamzee says looking at Tavros with one of his goofy smiles. Tavros grins as he's pulled into a hug. Then as Gamzee pulls away Tavros clears his throat.

"Yeah motherfucker?"

"I uh...got all of you!"

Tavros says grinning. Gamzee lets out a loud laugh and tackles Tavros, pinching and tickling the younger troll.

**...**

Karkat looks over at Sollux, who was staring off into space. Karkat nudges his shoulder and the Gemini looks over at him.

"Hey, Sollux, you okay? You keep zoning out and it's really starting to irratate me. This isn't a very good date if I'm the only one noticing the crap that goes on."

Sollux rolls his eyes, holding Karkat in his hands. "KK, you know I'm trying to enjoy this just as much as you are, I just have other things I have to deal with." Karkat nods angrily, looking away. "Like your hacking crap? You stupid nerd." Sollux chuckles nussling Karkats neck. "Ith thome one jealouth?"

"Jealous!? Please, If being lanky, nerdy and bipolar is something to be jealous of then where the fuck I have been? How come no one ever told me you were the worlds greatest idol?"

"God, okay KK, calm the fuck down already. You know I don't like it when you thart talking about my bipolarneth."

Sollux growls squeezing Karkat. The Cancer glares up at him then wraps his fingers around one pair of Solluxs' horns and yanks him into a rough kiss. Sollux moans into the kiss until out of the corner of his eye he sees a tall, lanky figure standing at the doorway, he pulls away hurriedly and puts an arm across Karkats' chest already aware of who it was. Gamzees' eyes scan over the two then finally land on Karkat. "Bro...why the fuck you two all up 'n making out?"

Karkat looks over at Sollux, then back at Gamzee frowning. "Why're you in my hive? I told you to tell me ahead of time when you were going to come over." Karkat says trying not to sound rude. Gamzees face however falls and his eyes how the pain he couldn't word.

"Bro...you...and...-"

"He's my matesprit Gamzee. Of course we're going to do stuff like this."

Gamzee steps back as if he'd been shot in the chest. His eyes dart over to Sollux and his face grows into one of anger. "You son of a bitch! How come I never mutherfucking knew of this!?" Gamzee screams jumping forward angrily. Karkat jumps back and Sollux stand immediately infront of Karkat.

"Calm down GZ."

"NO I WON'T FUCKING CALM DOWN!"

Gamzee screams still standing at the doorway. "Karbro...what the hell happened to us being Matesprits? You said we had a chance!" Gamzee screams stomping his foot down. Sollux takes a step back, Karkat holding the back of his shirt and biting his bottom lip in fear. "Gamzee...you had a chance! You messed it up though! Get over it please!" Karkat says trying to reach Gamzee with his soothing tone. Gamzee stares at Karkat angrily for a few more seconds until finally slamming back against the wall and sliding down to the floor. Karkat and Sollux watch silently as Gamzee digs his hands into his hair and huffs in anger.

"G-gamzee..."

"I'm sorry Karbro...I'll be on my motherfucking way okay?" Gamzee says using the wall behind him as leverage to stand and exit the bedroom. Sollux looks back at Karkat then collapses in his arms chuckling. "Stop fucking laughing! It's not funny." Karkat groans, Sollux looks up at Karkat then speaks in a shaky voice. "I know. I wath jutht thcared. He could've killed uth."


	12. Chapter 12: Robo Legs

**Thanks guys for the reviews! I really thought this story wasn't going to work out, but thank you guys for all the ideas, I will try to put them in later! Also, thank you for the favs and follows! Makes me happy! :D  
><strong>

**Warning: Nothing serious  
><strong>

**Enjoy:  
><strong>

**DISCALIMER: Homestuck is...unfortunately not mine. :(**

Sollux jumps startled, awakening from his too realistic nightmare. He clutches his chest desperately looking around. The only other person in the lab with him was the small Leo, Nepeta, who was now looking at him with worry. "Sollux, are you okay?" Sollux stares at her with wide watery eyes that were hidden under the dual colored goggles. "Y-yeah...I uhm..." He freezees at the frightening thought that came to him once she had turned to look at him. Nepeta stands from her crouched position on the wheel chair and hurries to the shaking, and panting Gemini.

"Nepeta, do you thtill hang out with Eq?" Sollux asks looking up at Nepeta. She nods casually. "Can I athk you a favor?" Sollux was shaking now, Nepeta wraps her tiny fingers around his shoulder and nods. "Pleath don't hang out with him anymore." Sollux asks through a whisper. Nepeta stands up straight and puts her hands on her hips.

"*Ac looks over her fuuuurriend with worry* why do you say that? *AC asks carefully*"

Sollux inhales then releases it. He looks up at Nepeta again and grabs her hand carefully. "Eq...heth not what you think he ith. He'th not...thafe." Sollux says trying to sound as believable as possible. Nepeta tilts her head. Sollux clears his throat, "You thee, remember when I went mithing?" Nepeta nods frowning.

"I uh...wathn't mithing...he...kidnapped me...and-"

"What're you talking about!? Equius would never!" Nepeta says giggling. Sollux frowns, "He did, Thith ithn't a joke. Pleathe...lithen okay?" Nepeta nods frowning. Sollux clears his throat and continues. "When he kidnapped me...he did thome thingth to me..."

"Like..like what?" Nepeta asks worriedly. Sollux looks down. "Look, I know you probably won't believe me but I have proof when I thay...that he raped me." Sollux looks up. Nepeta stares at him absolutely baffled. Then she immediately stands, her fists clenched at her sides. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. E-EQUIUS WOULD NEVER."

"Nepeta, no look," Sollux says standing and lifting his shirt, showing his stomach, hips and chest to her. She blushes then stares at the giant hand bruises that were now beginning to fade from Solluxs hips. She reaches out and touches one of Solluxs hips, knowing that hand print immediately. "S-Sollux...this...this doesn't prove anything." Nepeta says with fear written all over her face. Sollux groans. "Nepeta, pleathe don't make me thow you the nathty crap."

Nepeta frowns. "I-I'm going home. *Ac retreats sadly to her hive*" Nepeta says sadly with tears in her eyes. Sollux drops his shirt and stares after her.

* * *

><p>When Equius hears the door to his lab shut he swings around hurriedly. "What are you doing here?" Equius growls, Eridan shrugs. "Just wwanted to pay you a vvisit. You knoww, since you're important to me. Unlike those bastards." Equius rolls his eyes. "I finished the legs you asked for." Equius says turning to Eridan. Eridan stares confused. "Legs?"<p>

"Yes, Gamzee told me you asked him to order some from me for the bronze blood, you'd pay for it. He also said that he'd come pick them up then you'd pay for them, but I decided since you're here now, I might as well give them-"

"No! If Tavv gets legs...I...no. I nevver told Gam to order anything. Destroy the legs. I don't wwant to evver see them again understand?! Do it noww!" Eridan orders freaking out. Equius immediately begins to crush the metal legs while heavily sweating. "So...h-he lied to me.."

"Yes he fuckin lied. Sea? Because you're _so _different from evvery one else he wwants to take advantage of you. But I'm here Eq, I'll protect you." Eridan says placing his hands on both of Equius' sweaty cheeks smiling softly.

"I'm the _strong_ one though. How can you protect me?" Equius says stiffly. Eridan smiles. "Eq, I havve your back, you havve mine. Trust me. I'm here to help you." Eridan whispers. Before the sea dweller could register the action he was pushed back onto the metal table and his mouth was invaded. He groans from the pain but accepts it. _If this is wwhat it takes to make Eq my ally, I'm up for it._


	13. Chapter 13: Red feelings

**Sorry if anything was misspelled. **

**Warning:  
><strong>

**Enjoy:  
><strong>

**DISCALIMER: Homestuck is...unfortunately not mine. :(**

* * *

><p>Sollux met Tavros in the computer lab. They sat down near a corner and remained silent for a while. Sollux nervously tapping his nails against the surface of the table while Tavros stared at his lap. Finally, annoyed by the silence, Sollux spoke up.<p>

"I told Nepeta...about Equiuth."

Tavros looked up with wide eyes but was still quiet.

"I told her to watch out for him, that I wath afraid he might hurt her..."

"Does this mean I can tell Gamzee about Eridan now?!" Tavros asks trying to stay calm. Sollux shakes his head.

"Tavroth, Gamzeeth' not in danger. He'th jutht..._he_ can't help you. I'm gonna help you Tavroth. I promithe." Sollux says reaching across the table and holding Tavs hands. Tavros pulls away and looks down.

"What do you mean he can't help me? I know he's...not exactly sane...but he's tough...and...I'm his friend. He'd help his friend."

Sollux remained quiet, starring at Tavros with nothing to say. "I'm thorry Tav. If you tell him...I think it'd be the wrong choithe."

They were both silent for a while longer, then Sollux stood and walked over to one of the computers. Tavros watched from where he was seated as Sollux pulled up page after page of charts and codes on the computer. Finally the Gemini looked over his shoulder and back at Tavros.

"I think I might know how to remove thethe goggleth. I'll need you to type in thith code." Sollux says. Tavros nods and rolls his wheel chair behind Sollux. He looks over Solluxs shoulder at the computer screen.

"Which one?"

"Thkip two numberth then put in three letterth the thkip two numberth again and tho forth." Tavros frowns. "Uhm...I guess I can try."

"Oh, and Tavroth,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get anything wrong or we'll have to thpend a couple of hourth in here okay?"

Tavros sighs, "Uh...okay."

* * *

><p>Sollux wheeled Tavros upstairs until finally bringing him into his bedroom. The Gemini yawns. "Thankth for trying Tavroth." He says then steps back. Tavros nods.<p>

"Sorry I couldn't get you anywhere, I really did try." Tavros says followed by a sigh. Sollux rounds his wheel chair and crouches down to look Tavros in the eyes.

"What'th wrong?" Sollux asks with true concern in his voice. Tavros looks at his lap, a light peanut butter blush decorating his cheeks.

"Sollux...I'm flushed for Gamzee...but...I think he likes Karkat..." Tavros confesses in a low whisper. Sollux takes a few seconds to think it over until finally he stands and crosses his arms.

"Tavroth, Karkat'th my matethprit tho I thuggetht you try to get with Gamthee. I'm thure he'll come to like you more than a friend if you try hard enough." Sollux says turning and walking towards the door. Tavros smiles, the blush covering more of his face.

"Thanks Sollux. I'll try...er...one more thing.." Tavros paused for Solluxs' attention. "What...what's going to happen if Nepeta...uh...tells Equius...and uh...he gets mad?" Tavros could see the sudden fear that struck Sollux, but it was gone immediately after.

"I don't know...look, the only one you need to worry about right now is you." Sollux replied reassuringly. The younger Taurus smiled then nodded.

"I'll try." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>- terminallyCapricious[TC] began pestering adiosToreador -<br>**

**TC: **HeY BrO, hOw yOu DoInG?

**AT: **uH,,,,HEY,,,UH,,,gAMZEE...

**TC: **WhAt aRe yOu dOiNg?

**AT: **jUST UH,,,,,SITTING HERE...IN MY HIVE...

**TC: **BrO CaN I CoMe oVeR? :o)

**AT: **uHM,,,,YEAH i GUESS...

**TC: **CoOl iM GoNnA HeAd oVeR.

**AT: **oKAY...SEE YOU SOON i GUESS...

**-terminallyCapricious[TC] began pestering adiosToreador -**

* * *

><p>As soon as Gamzee arrived he dug out some silver empty pie tins from his bag. He ignored Tavros as he asked him what he was doing and found the green slime he badly needed. Tavros watched him scoop it up in the tins then spill it over his lips and into his mouth desperately. Tavros watched from a safe distance, all he could hear was Gamzee growling and his nails scrapping roughly against the tin foil.<p>

Tavros shivered. He hated the sound of tin foil being scratched.

Finally though, Gamzee threw the pie tins to the floor and began laughing loudly. Tavros relaxed. He sounded friendly again.

"Sorry for all up n ignoring you brother. I ran into a motherfuckin troll on the way here...we got into a bit of a fight."

Gamzee said lifting his arms and arching his back. He pursed his lips and winked at Tavros, making the small Taurus blush madly.

"You feeling alright brother. You're all up n' brown in the face!"

Gamzee said hurrying to Tavros' side. He pressed his cheek to Tavs and closed his eyes, humming softly.

_"So warm." _

Tavros blushed even more. Gamzee wrapped his arms around Tavros' shoulders and began humming into Tav's ear.

"G-Gamzee,,,uh,,"

"Shhh, it's okay brother."

Gamzee whispered pressing his lips against Tav's ear. Gamzee's eyes snapped open suddenly. _I ain't gonna do this to my bro._ The Capricorn jumped back, stumble then falling on his butt. Tavros' gasped silently then looked down at Gamzee. His face was a deep peanut butter brown. He smiled softly at his flush crush.

"Sorry brother. I get a motherfuckin bulge every fucking time I indulge in the slickest of greeeeen. I lose myself, that's probably why I did that to Kar-"

Gamzee immediately stopped smiling and slapped a hand over his mouth. He felt sick just remembering the tears on his bro's face.

"You uh- you did what...to Karkat?"

"I slapped him..."

Gamzee lied standing and turning to face away from Tavros. He frowned, looking at the wall. Tavros fiddled with the hem of his shirt then smiled and looked up at Gamzee.

"Uh, it's okay, I'm sure he,,,,uh,,, forgives you...can we uh...play some games...er something?"

Tavros didn't expect Gamzee to do what he did next. The indigo spun around, he seemed angry.

"IT'S NOT MOTHERFUCKING OKAY."

Gamzee shouted. Tavros' eyes went wide.

"I- I uhm, sorry. I didn't think it affected you that much."

Tavros said looking down at his lap. Gamzee huffed angrily, then grimaced. He plopped down in front of Tavros and crawled half way up Tav's lap, his eys searching for Tav's peanut butter ones. He smiled when their eyes met.

"I'm sorry motherfucker."

Gamzee apologized. Tavros blushed and shrugged.

"It's uh, it's okay.."

Tavros says smiling. Gamzee clumsily stands and grabs Tavros by his horns, the brownblood blushes and covers his mouth to muffle the sound. Gamzee leans forward, pressing his head against Tav's, using the smaller trolls horns to balance himself.

"You're motherfucking cute brother. The way you all up n' motherfucking blush. You make just...rrrgh."

Gamzee growls again. His face was flushed indigo as he thought of all the dirty things he could do to the brownblood. Then he backed away and smacked his hand to his forehead, chuckling. Tavros was frozen. He was blushing madly and his hands were covering his growing bulge.

"I'm getting outta here."

Gamzee growled turning around and walking to the door. Tavros frowned.

"That's stupid."

Tavros growled, hoping Gamzee would stay with him. The Indigo ignored him though, but he didn't leave, instead he sat down in the door way and held his knees to his chest.

"Bro, you ever been so red for a fucker, but...no matter what you do...they ain't gonna feel red for you back?"

Gamzee asked. Tavros bit his bottom lip.

"I uh...I have...but...I only hope that he'll be red for me too. One day I'm sure...he will be red for me."

Gamzee looked over his shoulder at Tavros, then slowly grinned.

"That's why you're my motherfuckin morail Tav! You always know what the fuck to say!"


End file.
